The Marriage
by J.R Anon
Summary: "Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too." [The sequel for The Proposal, a Krisho(Kris/Suho) fanfiction with other member EXO and a few more other characters.] Wu Yifan&Joonmyeon. Update! Chapter 6
1. Intro

Title: The Marriage

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho

Description :

_"Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too._''

Note : Anyeong^^/ Balik bawa sequel nih, yup meski mungkin ada yang gak kepengen sequel, author tetep nekat bikin lanjutannya The Proposal, author udah mikirin mau bikin sequel ini dari jauh-jauh hari karena The Proposal memang sesuai judulnya cuma menceritakan kejadian lamaran itu sendiri, kalo di lanjutin sampe nikah judulnya jadi gak matching sama ceritanya kan, so akhir kata maaf kalau The Marriage juga gak sesuai harapan (jadi makin gaje dan ngebosenin atau malah jelek) author udah ngasih wanti-wanti ya, jadi jangan salahin author atau malah sampai pengen nimpuk gara-gara sebel, hehehe. 

Kim Joonmyeon menikah dengan Wu Yifan atas keinginan hyung-hyungnya.

Joonmyeon tidak pernah tahu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa sebuah hal yang disebut 'pernikahan' bisa begitu mengubah hidupnya.

Joonmyeon bertemu Yifan melalui sebuah pertemuan yang telah diatur oleh hyungnya. Mereka bertemu karena kesembilan hyungnya mengatakan dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa mereka telah menerima sebuah lamaran yang datang dari keluarga _Wu_ untuknya. Begitulah bagaimana sekarang Joonmyeon laki-laki berusia 22 tahun berstatus menikah memiliki seorang suami bukannya istri seperti kebanyakan laki-laki normal yang ada, tapi Joonmyeon tidak pernah merasa keberatan karena ia juga tidak pernah menyukai wanita sebelumnya. Dan Wu yifan seseorang yang menurut Joonmyeon cukup tidak normal berani melamarnya tanpa benar-benar mengenal dirinya.

Yifan _blaster-an_ China-Canada, lahir di China tapi memilih memiliki kewarganegaraan Kanada tanah kelahiran ayahnya. Yifan mengenal Joonmyeon lewat Luhan-anak kedua keluarga Kim-temannya semasa Kuliah di Korea. Yifan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Joonmyeon setelah melihat foto Joonmyeon tersenyum dari ponsel Luhan. Sebuah senyum yang begitu indah senyum yang begitu ingin ia dapat langsung dari pria manis tersebut.

Joonmyeon sendiri tidak pernah mengenal Yifan karena Jarak usia mereka yang cukup jauh-5 tahun- dan Luhan juga tidak pernah membawa temannya kerumah. Ia sedang berada di tahun keduanya kuliah di Jepang saat Luhan menelpon untuk memintanya pulang atau lebih tepatnya memaksa dan mengancamnya untuk pulang, jadi dengan berat hati Joonmyeon terbang kembali pulang ke Korea setelah selama hampir dua tahun tidak pernah pulang.

Dengan beribu alasan, perkenalan yang begitu singkat, beberapa kecelakaan 'kecil' dan pada akhirnya dengan upacara yang singkat dan sederhana-Joonmyeon benci sesuatu yang berlebihan-mereka resmi menikah dan Joonmyeon resmi menjadi seorang _Wu._

*)Mungkin author bakalan update bagian pertamanya minggu depan, jadi ini kaya basa-basi aja dulu ya :)


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Marriage

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho

Description :

_"Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too._''

Note : Author mau berbaik hati mengupdate lebih cepet,ngehehe tapi jangan marah ya kalo hasilnya mengecewakan T0T

Mereka tiba di bandara internasional Narita tepat jam 1 siang. Joonmyeon dan Yifan sudah langsung kembali ke Jepang beberapa hari setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka. Joonmyeon yang tidak meminta cuti begitu panjang dari universitasnya menyebabkan mereka harus segera kembali ke Jepang setelah selesai mengurus segalanya. Yifan memutuskan untuk menemani Joonmyeon menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang dan Joonmyeon sempat menolak keputusan Yifan itu, jika Yifan tinggal bersamanya di Jepang bagaimana perusahaan keluarga Wu yang baru saja dibuka di Korea? Tapi Yifan malah dengan santainya mengatakan ia bisa mengurus semuanya di manapun dia berada jadi Joonmyeon tidak perlu khawatir.

Meskipun datang dari keluarga berada Joonmyeon tidak mau hanya menumpang hidup dari nama besar keluarganya. Joonmyeon adalah orang yang menganggap penting pendidikan sehingga ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya dan melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Menikah dengan Yifan yang notabenenya _businessman _muda yang sukses malah semakin membuat Joonmyeon merasa keki dan jengkel karena sementara Yifan sudah berada di masa kejayaannya sebagai CEO muda nan tampan(kata orang) Joonmyeon masih memiliki pendidikan yang harus diselesaikan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen milik Joonmyeon karena Joonmyeon sudah merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin pindah ke tempat lain. Apartemen itu mungkin tidak terlalu besar tapi menurut Joonmyeon itu lebih dari cukup karena mereka hanya akan tinggal berdua nantinya (dengan dua kamar satu dapur dan ruang makan serta ruang tamu kecil yang juga difungsikan sebagai ruang TV) Sebastian tidak ikut bersama mereka ke Jepang hyung-hyung Joonmyeon bilang ia tidak akan memerlukan Sebastian lagi karena sekarang sudah ada Yifan.

"Myeon apa kau keberatan jika aku meletakkan komputerku di kamar yang satu itu?" Tanya Yifan pada Joonmyeon yang membantunya membongkar dan menata barang-barang milik Yifan yang baru saja sampai dari Korea dan beberapa dari China serta Kanada.

"Tidak, letakkan saja disana, kurasa aku akan mengganti ruangan itu menjadi ruang belajar atau mungkin sekaligus kantor kecil untukmu" sahut Joonmyeon sambil sibuk merapikan beberapa tumpukkan buku koleksi Yifan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita membeli beberapa meja dan rak baru" usul Joonmyeon kemudian sesaat setelah menyadari betapa banyaknya koleksi buku-buku Yifan.

"Kurasa kita memerlukan ruangan yang lebih luas, bagaimana kalau kita beli rumah saja" Yifan mengusulkan membeli rumah begitu entengnya seolah ia hanya menyarankan mereka untuk mengganti lemari baju bukanya benda luas beratap yang bisa kau tinggali. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng heran mendengarnya.

"Kita hanya perlu meja dan rak baru Tuan Wu, apartemen ini sudah lebih dari cukup jadi berhenti mengada-ada tentang membeli rumah" gerutu Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah Nyonya Wu apapun asal kau senang" sahut Yifan menggoda Joonmyeon dengan sebutan Nyonya Wu yang dibalas Joonmyeon dengan memicingkan matanya tajam kearah Yifan.

...

"Aku akan berangkat kuliah kau ingin titip sesuatu?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil menyiramkan susu kemangkuk sarapannya yang berisi sereal, Yifan baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur saat mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau ke kampus?" Tawar Yifan yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh Joonmyeon.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, lagipula kau kan belum lama disini nanti kalau tersesat repot" Joonmyeon menolak beralasan.

"Kampusmu itu searah dengan kantorku, jadi biar kuantar saja dan soal tersesat aku dulu pernah tinggal disini selama beberapa bulan jadi kau tidak usah khawatir lagi pula zaman sudah canggih ada GPS dan internet kenapa harus takut tersesat" Yifan berkata sambil mencoba merapikan dasinya.

"Kau punya kantor juga disini?" Tanya Joonmyeon tidak percaya.

"Iya, memang aku tidak cerita sebelumnya? Lagipula mana mungkin aku berpakaian rapi begini hanya untuk mengantarmu kekampus" sahut Yifan yang masih belum berhasil merapikan dasinya.

"Ugh sini biar ku bantu" Joonmyeon berjinjit pelan dihadapan Yifan mencoba merapikan dasi pria jangkung itu, sedari tadi ia merasa terganggu melihat Yifan yang tidak selesai-selesai merapikan dasinya sendiri. Yifan hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat wajah serius tapi imut yang Joonmyeon buat karena terlalu berkonsentrasi merapikan dasinya.

"Lihat merapikan dasi begini saja kau tidak bisa" Joonmyeon menggumam kecil setelah berhasil merapikan dasi pasangannya itu. Yifan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Joonmyeon yang berada dihadapannya serta tak lupa menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Pakk!

"Yah! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali jangan menciumku seenaknya" Joonmyeon refleks memukul lengan Yifan, ia jengkel sekali dengan Yifan yang selalu saja seenaknya.

"Maaf, lagipula itu kan hanya kecupan kecil bukannya ciuman Joonmyeon _sayang" _Yifan mencoba mengelak dan mengeluarkan _smirk _jahilnya.

"Jangan menggodaku! Sudah ku bilang aku benci pria bermulut manis" Joonmyeon mendelik kesal mendengar Yifan menyebutnya _sayang. _

"Ok, Ok, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku belum selesai sarapan, tunggu sebentar"

...

Yifan menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan universitas Joonmyeon, menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Siapa yang tidak akan menoleh jika melihat mobil mewah seperti milik Yifan sekarang mampir di depan sebuah universitas dimana para mahasiswa dan civitas lainnya lebih terbiasa menggunakan kendaraan umum daripada kendaraan pribadi. Belum lagi sang sopir bertubuh jangkung dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan bak model. Joonmyeon turun setelah seperti biasa Yifan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia merasa canggung karena orang-orang memperhatikan mereka, dan demi apapun Joonmyeon paling benci diperhatikan dan jadi pusat perhatian.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah ciuman untukku sebelum kau pergi?" Tanya Yifan mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon .

"Bagaimana kalau ku Tonjok saja wajah mu itu?" Balas Joonmyeon jengkel karena Yifan benar-benar tidak membantu keadaan.

"Hehe, ya sudah, sana masuklah" Yifan tersenyum kecil sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Joonmyeon kearah gerbang universitasnya dan baru beranjak pergi dari tempatnya setelah punggung Joonmyeon benar-benar hilang dikerumunan.

...

"Apa kau tahu? Ku dengar CEO kita yang akan datang hari ini masih muda dan tampan" bisik seorang wanita pada teman wanitanya yang berada di bilik sebelah.

"Benar, tapi sayangnya kudengar sudah menikah" sahut si wanita yang satunya dengan eksperesi lesu.

"Iya, kudengar juga begitu, haaahhh lantas apa yang tersisa untuk kita jika semua laki-laki kaya muda dan tampan sudah menikah semua seperti ini" keluh sang wanita pertama sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, entah lah aku saja t..."

E-hem!

"Aku percaya ini masih jam kerja kalian, jika ingin bicara yang bukan tentang pekerjaan lakukanlah disaat jam istirahat" Yifan menegur dua wanita yang merupakan anak buahnya tersebut. Kedua wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil meminta maaf sementara yifan langsung berlalu menuju ruangan kantornya.

Begitulah Yifan, ia terkenal sebagai pria yang begitu tegas jika mengenai pekerjaan, selain itu ia juga terkenal dengan sikap dan wajah dingin yang membuat seluruh karyawannya merasa segan. Meski masih muda Yifan mengatur perusahaan tanpa main-main dan itulah yang menjadikannya dikenal sebagai 'pangeran es'. Sifatnya yang begitu berbeda ini tidak pernah diketahui oleh Joonmyeon karena entah mengapa Yifan merasa selalu ingin membuat pria mungil yang dinikahinya itu merasa nyaman. Ia menjadi begitu berbeda jika hal yang dihadapinya menyangkut Joonmyeon. Ia Menjadi lebih tenang dan lembut dan juga sedikit jahil.

...

1 bulan berlalu tanpa terasa. Joonmyeon bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menikah selama itu. Dan menakjubkanya semua masih berjalan sesuai kendali, meski mungkin memang ada argument kecil tapi itu semua akan lewat dalam sekejap. Yifan membawa pulang seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih(ingat anjing Kris yang di super dog?) sebagai hadiah peringatan satu bulan pernikahan mereka. Anjing kecil itu akan menemani Joonmyeon jika ia sedang tidak dirumah jelas Yifan pada Joonmyeon yang hanya bisa memandang gemas dan takjub pada anjing kecil yang sekarang sudah duduk manis dipangkuannya. Anjing kecil itu akhirnya mereka beri nama 'putih' karena mereka berdua bingung dan benar-benar payah dalam memilih nama.

Joonmyeon menghabiskan sepanjang malam bermain dengan putih, mengabaikan Yifan si 'pemberi hadiah' Yifan yang merasa diabaikan hanya bisa menatap jengkel sambil merutuki keputusannya membeli anjing tersebut. Seharusnya ia beli obat perangsang saja tadi gerutunya pelan.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yifan akhirnya memiliki ide cemerlang. Ia menyerang Joonmyeon dari samping menggelitiki pria manis itu hingga Joonmyeon terpaksa melepaskan Putih dari pangkuannya, lalu Yifan menggendong paksa Joonmyeon ke kamar mereka tidak peduli Joonmyeon meronta hebat.

"Yah! Wu Yifan! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak. karena kau sudah mengabaikanku"

...

Joonmyeon terbangun pagi itu dengan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Yifan masih tertidur pulas dengan tangan melingkar erat di pinggang dan perut Joonmyeon. Mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan _naked_ sehabis aktifitas mereka semalam.

Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini bukan? Dua pria dewasa menikah tentu saja mereka melakukannya. Meski Joonmyeon mungkin tidak-belum-memiliki rasa 'khusus' terhadap Yifan. Tapi tetap saja mereka laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki kebutuhan terutama Yifan.

"Menjauhlah, kau berat" gerutu Joonmyeon sambil mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Yifan yang masih setia berada di perut dan pinggangnya.

"Hemmmhhh" gumam Yifan tidak jelas. Yifan adalah tipe orang yang jika sudah tidur karena lelah akan sangat susah sekali dibangunkan.

"Yifan! Aku ingin mandi" Joonmyeon masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari belitan lengan panjang Yifan. Si empunya lengan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh mungil Joonmyeon.

"Berisik, diam lah, biarkan seperti ini 15 menit lagi" Yifan menggumam dengan mata yang bahkan masih terpejam. Joonmyeon ingin sekali menjitak kepala pria jangkung itu rasanya sekarang.

"Tapi aku ingin mandi, aku tidak mau menunggu 15 menit lagi" Joonmyeon masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Kalau begitu 10 menit lagi" Yifan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di sela perpotongan leher dan bahu Joonmyeon.

"5 menit atau kau kutendang" ancam Joonmyeon.

"Hemmm" Yifan tidak peduli ia sedang ingin memeluk dan bernyaman-nyaman dengan Joonmyeon lebih lama hari ini. _It's holiday for god sakes_.

...

"hei myun, sepertinya mulai besok aku harus berangkat ke China untuk beberapa hari" ucap Yifan saat mereka tengah menikmati sarapan- kesiangan-mereka.

Menjadi CEO dari sebuah perusahaan Global memang mengharuskan Yifan untuk pulang pergi dari satu cabang perusahaan ke cabang lain. Meski kadang asisten kepercayaannya Tuan Yuan bisa menggantikan tapi tetap saja ada beberapa pertemuan serta proyek penting yang harus ditanganinya sendiri. Dan sekarang setelah menikah dengan Joonmyeon ia baru menyadari betapa tidak mengenakkannya hal itu. Jika ia harus sering bepergian itu berarti ia juga akan sering meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri.

"Beberapa hari itu kira-kira berapa lama?" Tanya Joonmyeon masih asik menyendok makanannya ia sepertinya santai-santai saja menanggapi rencana kepergian Yifan.

"Paling lama sekitar empat hari, tapi aku menghawatirkanmu" ucap Yifan pelan ia meletakkan sendok makan yang di pegangnya lalu menatap khawatir kearah Joonmyeon.

"Khawatir apa? Kalau memang harus pergi ya pergi saja" sahut Joonmyeon yang sekarang juga ikut berhenti melakukan kegiatan makannya.

"Tentu saja khawatir karena harus meninggalkanmu sendirian" Kata Yifan lagi.

"Jangan konyol, memangnya bisa terjadi apa?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas apapun itu aku tidak ingin kau sendirian selama aku pergi"

"Kau sewa saja security kalau begitu. Jangan berlebihan Yifan, aku ini sudah dewasa bukannya bocah 5 tahun yang akan menangis jika ditinggal pergi, bahkan saat berusia 5 tahun aku tidak menangis jika ayahku pergi meninggalakanku" Nada suara joonmyeon mengecil saat menyinggung tentang ayahnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja kau itu tanggung jawabku, melindungimu itu kewajibanku" ucap Yifan pelan mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Joonmyeon.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini berlebihan, kau hanya akan pergi tiga sampai empat hari, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi Yifan, lagipula kita punya ponsel untuk apa benda itu kalau bukan untuk memberi kabar? Pengganjal pintu?" sahut Joonmyeon ketus.

"tapi tetap saja…"

"Kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya aku akan mengajak temanku menginap nanti untuk menemaniku" potong Joonmyeon dan seprti biasa memanyunkan bibir tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Teman?" Yifan memasang wajah terkejut serta sedikit tidak senang dan Joonmyeon hanya menatapnya malas.

"Iya teman, memangnya kau kira aku sepenyendiri apa sampai tidak punya teman, tidak perlu terkejut sampai seperti itu"

"laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada mengintrogasi.

'Laki-laki" sahut Joonmyeon singkat lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Tidak usah" ucap Yifan Ketus kini giliran Joonmyeon yang kaget.

"Apa-apan itu? Kalau perempuan bagaimana?" Joonmyeon menatap Yifan tidak senang.

"Tidak, aku punya ide yang lebih baik" sahut Yifan tanpa mempedulikan Joonmyeon dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya.

…

Ide yang menurut Yifan lebih baik ternyata adalah mendatangkan Tao. Tao sendiri senang-senang saja disuruh menemani Joonmyeon selama Yifan pergi karena itu berarti liburan ke Jepang dan Tas Gucci keluaran terbaru. Yifan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju bandara, Joonmyeon tidak bisa ikut mengantarnya karena ada mata kuliah yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan pagi itu. Jadi setelah 'membiarkan' Yifan menciumnya singkat sebelum pergi dan mengantarkan si jangkung sampai kedepan pintu apartement mereka Joonmyeon pun bersiap untuk pergi kekampusnya.

Siangnya Joonmyeon baru saja melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter keluar dari kelas saat ponselnya bergetar dan menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

"Ne tao-ah, ada apa?" sahut joonmyeon sambil menerka-nerka ada apa gerangan sampai adik iparnya itu menghubunginya.

",,,,,,"

"Masih dikampus, kenapa memangnya?"

",,,,,,"

"Kau didepan apartement kami? Di jepang?"

",,,,,,"

"Aahhh, baiklah, kau tunggu saja disitu ne, sebentar lagi gege akan sampai" Joonmyeon mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berlari menuju stasiun kereta terdekat.

…

Joonmyeon berlari sekuat tenaga menuju apartementnya yang berada dilantai tiga, memencet tombol lift dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghambur keluar bahkan sebelum pintu lift terbuka seluruhnya sesampainya ia dilantai apartementnya. Ia membelok kearah kanan dan berharap menemukan Tao berdiri didepan pintu tapi pria berkantung mata itu tidak ada disana. Joonmyeon mengatur nafas menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan sosok Tao.

"Jangan-jangan ia berjalan-jalan karena terlalu lama menunggu" gumam joonmyeon sambil meraih ponselnya bermaksud menghubungi Tao.

"Joonmyeonie gege!" sebuah suara berseru dari samping, Joonmyeon otomatis memalingkan kepalanya dan menengok kesumber suara.

"Ohh, syukurlah Tao-ah, dari mana saja kau?" Joonmyeon membatalkan niatnya untuk menelpon Tao dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini" sahut Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, ya sudah ayo masuk" Joonmyeon membuka pintu apartementnya dan melangkah masuk, diikuti Tao yang menyeret kopernya.

…

"Jadi Yifan yang menyuruhmu kemari?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil meletakkan mug berisi coklat panas untuknya dan Tao.

"Hem, Pasti gege tidak bilang apa-apa padamu ya Joonmyeonie ge" tebak Tao yang dibalas joonmyeon dengan anggukkan kepala dan eksperesi sebal.

"dia juga baru memberi tahuku semalam, tapi kau tidak keberatankan aku menemanimu selama gege tidak ada?"

"Tentu saja, aku malah yang tidak enak karena jadi merepotkan"

"merepotkan apa, aku senang bisa jalan-jalan ke Jepang dan mengunjungimu, tapi…" Tao menatap ragu kearah Joonmyeon menimbang-nimbang bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya selanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa Tao?"

"Aku hanya bisa menemanimu selama dua hari disini ge, tidak masalahkan? Tadinya aku sudah bilang bisa menemanimu sampai Yifan ge pulang, tapi ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa kutinggal, tidak apa-apakan ge?'' Tao bertanya takut-takut pada joonmyeon, ia sebenarnya tidak takut dengan Joonmyeon tapi ia takut jika Yifan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak menjalankan perintahnya sebagaimana mestinya.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menemaniku selama dua hari saja aku sudah sangat senang, tidak usah khawatir Tao-ah" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan Tao dan Tao langsung tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

…

"Gege~ itu apa?" Tao berseru pada Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk benda berbulu berwarna putih yang bergerak-gerak di ujung sofa.

"Apa? Yang mana?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil memperhatikan kemana arah telunjuk Tao.

"itu yang di ujung berwarna putih, dari tadi bergerak-gerak"

"Aaah, itu Putih" joonmyeon mendekat kearah anjing itu dan menggendongnya lalu membawa binatang berbulu itu mendekat kearah Tao.

"Putih? Namanya? Jelek sekali" ucap Tao sambil memain-mainkan kaki dari anjing mungil tersebut joonmyeon yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa-tawa saja, karena ia juga tahu nama itu benar-benar payah.

"Yifan membawanya pulang beberapa hari yang lalu"ucap Joonmyeon dan Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Gege? Membawakan mu anjing ini? Curang sekali. Dia melarangku untuk memelihara Tianzhi tapi membelikanmu seekor anjing, benar-benar" gerutu Tao sementara joonmyeon terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

…

"kau tidak keberatan untuk tidur bersamakukan Tao? Apartement ini Cuma punya dua kamar dan yang satunya sudah berubah fungsi jadi perpustakaan dan ruang kantor kecil Yifan" Joonmyeon sedang makan malam bersama Tao sekarang, mereka memesan Pizza karena Joonmyeon dan Tao sama-sama tidak bisa benar-benar memasak.

"Tentu, kenapa harus keberatan, aku malah senang, sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali ada seseorang yang menemaniku tidur" seru Tao senang.

Setelah menggosok gigi dan berganti baju untuk tidur Joonmyeon membaringkan dirinya disamping Tao yang sepertinya sudah begitu nyenyak tertidur. Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang bebeda, mungkin karena biasanya Joonmyeon selalu tidur lebih dulu ketimbang Yifan, dan pria jangkung pasangannya itu akan selalu memaksa untuk memeluknya. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, Yifan sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Apa dia begitu sibuk? Atau terlalu lelah? Dan Joonmyeon tanpa sadar malah terus memikirkan Yifan. Masa belum sehari ditinggal ia sudah mulai merasa merindukan pria berambut pirang tersebut? Joonmyeon kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat setelahnya.

Entah kapan Joonmyeon berhasil tertidur pada akhirnya. Esok paginya Joonmyeon terbangun dengan perasaan sesak, seolah-olah ada batang kayu yang menimpa lehernya sehingga ia sulit bernafas. Tapi, tentu saja itu bukan kayu, Tao tidur dengan posisi terlentang dan tangannya melintang menimpa leher Joonmyeon. Setelah benar-benar terbangun Joonmyeon mengangkat perlahan lengan Tao dan meletakkanyan kesamping. Joonmyeon kembali merasa tidak biasa, terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia biasanya akan terbangun dengan berbantalkan lengan Yifan atau dengan lengan panjang Yifan melingkar dipinggangnya. Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk segera bersiap pergi kuliah.

…

Tanpa terasa sudah dua hari berlalu, sebenarnya dua hari ini terasa begitu lambat berjalan bagi Joonmyeon tapi ia mencoba menepis perasaannya itu. Yifan sudah mengiriminya pesan sesekali menanyakan keadaanya dan menyatakan bahwa ia sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menelpon Joonmyeon lansung. Joonmyeon hanya membalas singkat pesan-pesan Yifan, ia tidak ingin menganggu pria jangkung itu. Lagipula Joonmyeon memang sejak awal bukan sesorang yang suka menulis pesan yang panjang-panjang.

Besoknya Tao sudah harus kembali ke China, joonmyeon sempat ingin menahanya tapi ia urungkan. Joonmyeon mengantar Tao ke bandara sore itu, sang adik ipar tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf sepanjang perjalanan, meski Joonmyeon berkali-kali meyakinkan dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Setelah Tao menghilang di balik pintu keberangkatan Joonmyeon pulang menuju apartementnya dengan wajah lesu.

Joonmyeon sempat berpikir untuk menelpon dan mengajak _Kim_ teman kuliahnya untuk menginap, tapi wajah tidak senang Yifan langsung berkelebat dalam benaknya. Jadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Lagipula bukankah tidak baik mengundang seseorang kerumah tanpa sepengetahuan suamimu? Walaupun itu hanya sekedar teman. Joonmyen sendiri tidak yakin dia akan berani meminta izin Yifan untuk meperbolehkannya mengajak seseorang menginap di Apartement mereka.

Pada akhirnya Joonmyeon mengajak putih untuk tidur bersamanya, tapi anjing mungil itu lebih memilih untuk tidur dilantai ketimbang tidur di ranjang bersama joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tidak bisa tidur malam itu, pertama karena ia sendirian kedua karena Yifan tidak mengabarinya apa-apa sejak semalam. Joonmyeon terus-terusan berbalik dari kanan-kekiri diatas ranjang _king size _milik mereka sambil sesekali menatap layar ponselnya, berharap Yifan mengiriminya pesan. Tapi setelah sekian lama menunggu dan tidak ada satupun pesan yang muncul Joonmyeon akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimi suaminya itu pesan singkat berisikan 'kau bagaimana?' lalu beberapa saat kemudian tertidur dengan ponsel yang tergenggam di tangan.

Joonmyeon terbangun karena merasa kedinginan pagi harinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Joonmyeon merasa bangun tidur dengan keadaan sesak karena tertimpa lengan Tao bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada bangun dengan sebelah tempat tidur yang terasa dingin. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya Joonmyeon merasa tidak bersemangat untuk pergi kuliah. Joonmyeon meraba tubuhnya mencari ponselnya yang seingatnya sepertinya terbawa tidur tadi malam, benar saja, entah bagaimana benda itu bisa tertindih badannya. Pantas rasanya punggungnya tidak nyaman seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Joonmyeon mengecek ponselnya dan kecewa karena Yifan bahkan tidak membalas pesan yang dikirimnya. Apa dia sesibuk itu?

…

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk benar-benar tidak kuliah hari itu dan mencetak absen pertamanya setelah selama dua tahun menjadi murid rajin yang tidak pernah melewatkan satu kelaspun. Joonmyeon merapikan rumah, mengantar pakaian kotor ke binatu, mengajak putih jalan-jalan dan terakhir berbelanja ke supermarket lalu pulang. Meski sempat terpikir untuk berjalan kembali satu putaran disekitar taman dekat apartement mereka tapi ia membatalkannya mengingat banyaknya barang yang sedang dibawanya sekarang dan sekarang juga sudah terlalu sore. Joonmyeon melenguh pelan dan berjalan dengan lamban. Memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga dari pada lift untuk mengulur-ulur waktu dan menyesal pada akhirnya karena kelelahan dan nafasnya jadi tersengal-sengal.

Sesampainya di depan apartementnya Joonmyeon terkejut karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Padahal ia ingat betul sudah mengunci pintu sebelum tadi meninggalkan apartementnya. Joonmyeon menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk tidak panik, karena ini semua hanya berarti dua hal pertama ada seseorang yang menorobos masuk kerumahnya dan yang kedua…

"Joonmyeonie? Kau baru pulang?" yang kedua berarti Yifan sudah pulang.

Joonmyeon begitu takjub melihat Yifan berdiri dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan barang-barang yang dibawanya dan melangkah cepat kerah Yifan untuk memeluk pria jangkung tersebut. Yah, joonmyeon harus mengaku dengan berat hati bahwa ia memang merindukan Yifan.

"Hei, sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku?" goda Yifan serta membalas memeluk pria mungilnya itu lebih erat.

"diamlah" hardik joonmyeon tanpa melepaskan pelukkanya.

"baiklah,baiklah, tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau juga sangat merindukanmu" ucap Yifan dengan lembut tepat di telinga Joonmyeon.

…

*) tenang readers, ini belum tamat ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Marriage

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho

Description :

_"Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too._''

Note : Eventough this one will be another failure too, I hope you guys enjoying this. Oh, and one more thing I'm sure this one also really borring that's ok if in the half way you want to stop reading.

Karena ketika dua orang memutuskan untuk menikah cinta saja tidaklah cukup.

Terlahir dari keluarga besar yang berkecukupan tidak pernah membuat Joonmyeon dan seluruh hyungnya memiliki masalah dengan materi. Semua tersedia bahkan tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk memintanya.

Joonmyeon sedang makan malam bersama Yifan sekarang. Di apartement ini hanya Yifanlah yang benar-benar bisa memasak. Meski keahliannya standar tapi itu jelas lebih baik daripada Joonmyeon yang hanya mampu membuat _Ramen. _Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang anak paling buntut dari sebuah keluarga besar yang kaya? Bisa memasak _Ramen_ saja sudah lebih dari hebat bagi Joonmyeon yang selalu mendapatkan segala kebutuhannya disiapkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah ditambah dengan sembilan orang hyung yang selalu mengatur dan meyakinkan segalanya berjalan dengan baik untuknya. Semenjak kuliah dijepanglah Joonmyeon mulai belajar memasak, ia merasa perlu untuk menjadi lebih mandiri, tapi kesibukan kuliah dan lain sebagainya membuat Joonmyeon tidak memiliki pengalaman lebih selain membuat _Ramen. _

"Ini"Yifan meletakkan dua buah kartu di hadapan Joonmyeon setelah mereka selesai menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Apa ini?"Tanya Joonmyeon sambil menatap bingung kearah kartu yang sepertinya sebuah _ATM _dan _creditcard_.

"Semua uang bulanan untuk keperluanmu dan kita akan ada disana, gunakanlah"sahut Yifan sekenanya dan Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya karenanya.

"Tapi, aku sudah punya ATM dari ayahku, dan kurasa itu sudah lebih cukup"Joonmyeon tidak mengerti kenapa Yifan memberinya kartu-kartu tersebut karena Joonmyeon jelas sudah memilikinya sendiri dan ia tidak perlu menambahkan dua kartu lagi kedalam dompetnya, memangnya ia akan membeli apa? Emas berbatang dan bertumpuk?

"Aku tahu,tapi tetap saja, kau itu menikah denganku, jadi memenuhi kebutuhanmu adalah kewajibanku, kau bisa simpan uang dari Ayahmu dan gunakan milikku saja untuk keperluan kita mulai sekarang" sahut Yifan santai.

"huh? Tapi ini berlebihan"gumam Joonmyeon sambil menatap kedua kartu yang masih berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tidak, ini memang sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa memintamu untuk berhenti mendapat pemasukan dari keluargamu, meski aku yakin mampu memberi lebih karena itu adalah hakmu, jadi kau bebas menerimanya dan menyimpannya tapi kau harus menggunakan kartu ini untuk keperluanmu. Mengerti?"Yifan menutup pembicaraan tanpa mau mendengar celotehan Joonmyeon lebih lanjut. Joonmyeon menatapnya tak percaya. Sifat Yifan yang seenaknya sendiri ini terkadang benar-benar membuat Joonmyeon jengah.

…

Joonmyeon sedang menonton TV sendirian sore itu saat bel pintu apartement mereka berbunyi. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya karena tidak biasanya ada tamu yang datang. Yifan tidak pernah memencet bel karena ia punya kunci cadangan dan lagi ini masih terlalu awal untuk Yifan pulang kerumah jadi itu pasti orang lain. Dengan malas Joonmyeon bangkit dari sofa dan mengecilkan volume TV sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke pintu dan membukanya tanpa mengintip sedikitpun kearah layar pengawas kecil yang ada disampingnya,

"Baekhyun hyung?!"Joonmyeon berseru kaget mendapati salah satu hyungnya itu berada didepan pintunya dengan sebuah senyum lebar dibibir dan tangan yang melambai-lambai riang.

"Hei Joonmyeon-ah, boleh aku masuk?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi ceria dan ini mencurigakan menurut Joonmyeon.

Tentu saja Joonmyeon mempersilahkan hyungnya itu masuk dan duduk. Setelah kembali dengan dua mug teh hangat Joonmyeon langsung mengintrogasi hyunngnya itu.

"Kenapa hyung bisa ada disini?"Tanya Joomyeon tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja untuk mengunjungimu joonmyeonie" sahut Baekhyun ceria dan Joonmyeon memicingkan mata karenanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana Minhyuk hyung?"joonmyeon bertanya lagi dan menagkap kilatan yang bebeda di mata Baekhyun saat Joonmyeon menyebut-nyebut nama dari suami hyungnya tersebut.

"err, dia tidak ikut" sahut Baekhyun singkat dan Joonmyeon benar-benar curiga sekarang.

"Minhyuk-hyung mengijinkanmu mengunjungiku kesini sendirian?"Tanya Joonmyeon tidak percaya. Ia tahu betul betapa possessivenya sang kakak ipar.

"emm, dia sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa ikut"Baekhyun menghindari untuk menatap langsung kearah Joonmyeon kali ini seolah takut ketahuan melakukan sesuatu.

"Benar kah?" Joonmyeon masih mencoba mengintrogasi hyung manisnya itu, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan ini terbukti detik berikutnya Baekhyun malah menanyakan sesuatu yang menurut Joonmyeon hanyalah sebuah pengalih pembicaraan.

"Euh, apa kau memasak sesuatu? aku lapar" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Joonmyeon semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh hyungnya ini, akhirnya Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng dan menggumam belum.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak? Lalu bagaimana kalian akan makan malam? Ini sudah jam berapa Joonmyeonie?" Baekhyun mulai mengoceh dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang diyakininya adalah dapur.

"Hyung lupa atau apa? Akukankan tidak memasak" Joonmyeon mengekor Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tangan yang disilangkan didada.

"Ah benar, kaukan tidak bisa. Lalu, bagaimana Yifan jika kau tidak memasak?" Baekhyun masih terus bertanya sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

"Biasanya kalau sedang tidak malas atau lelah Yifan akan memasak" sahut Joonmyeon sekenanya.

"Kalau malas atau lelah? Apa kalian akan makan malam diluar? Boros sekali" dengan tangan penuh dengan bahan makanan Baekhyun berbalik menuju meja dapur.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sibuk Yifan sibuk, lagipula Yifan tidak pernah mengeluh dan lagi aku ini laki-laki hyung wajar saja jika aku tidak bisa memasak" Joonmyeon berkata pelan sepertinya Baekhyun akan memasak untuk mereka malam ini.

"Bagaimana kau ini Joonmyeonie? Masa mau menunggu suamimu mengeluh baru melakukan sesuatu dan jangan jadikan jenis kelaminmu sebagai alasan, harusnya kau itu yang pandai membaca situasi, rumah tangga itu harus begitu" Baekhyun menceramahi Joonmyeon sambil memotong sayuran dan Joonmyeon hanya memperhatikan saja sambil memanyunkan bibir karena tidak terima di ceramahi.

"Kalian akan terus-terusan bertengkar dan salah paham kalau begitu, lagipula memasak itu perlu, kau tidak bisa selamanya makan diluar karena belum tentu makanan yang dijual diluar itu sehat, hah ini semua salah kami sejak awal, harusnya kau itu jangan terlalu dimanja sekarang malah jadi begini" meski mulutnya terus saja bicara tapi tangan Baekhyun tidak berhenti melakukan hal lain dan Joonmyeon semakin mengerutkan alisnya sekarang mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Aku tahu aku tahu, kapan-kapan aku belajar" sahut Joonmyeon melenguh kesal.

"Bisa ambilkan garam?" Pinta Baekhyun sambil mengaduk panci yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai mengepul Joonmyeon bahkan tidak sadar.

"Sebentar... Ini hyung" Joonmyeon menyodorkan tempat garam kearah Baekhyun.

"Syukur kau masih bisa membedakan mana garam mana bukan" Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri dengan candaannya yang tentu saja bagi Joonmyeon tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Tentu saja aku tahu yang mana garam" gerutu Joonmyeon kesal.

...

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen mereka, sambil menlonggarkan dasinya Yifan melangkah kearah dapur. Aroma sedap dari dapur lah yang menuntunya kesana. Dalam hati Yifan berpikir apa Joonmyeon memasak tapi seingatnya pria mungil itu tidak bisa memasak, jangankan benar-benar memasak mengupas apel saja Joonmyeon tidak bisa.

"Aku pulang Myeon" seru Yifan begitu sampai di depan pintu dapur ia menatap bingung pada punggung seseorang yang sekarang tengah menghadap kearahnya, sejak kapan rambut Joonmyeon berubah jadi kecoklatan?

"Oh Yifan, kau sudah pulang" Baekhyun berbalik dan menyapa Yifan.

"Baekhyun?" Yifan ternganga ada apa ini kenapa Joonmyeon berubah menjadi Baekhyun? Apa mereka bertukar tempat? Pikir Yifan.

"Hei,maaf kau pasti terkejut ya, Joonmyeonie ada di kamar" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kearah Yifan.

"Ooh, apa kau yang memasak?" Yifan menatap kearah panci yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku akan ajari Joonmyeonie memasak nanti, maaf sudah merepotkan mu selama ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan panci yang dipeggangnya ke atas meja makan.

" Tidak juga, aku sudah terbisa memasak untuk diriku sendiri jadi menambah satu porsi lagi bukanlah hal yang begitu besar" sahut Yifan mengangkat sebelah bahunya tanda bahwa ia tidak merasa masalah tentang Joonmyeon yang tidak bisa memasak. Baekhyun hanya menatap takjub kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil ia merasa senang ternyata Yifan benar-benar pengertian terhadap adiknya.

"hem, aku akan kekamar dan ganti baju, sekalian memanggil Joonmyeonie supaya kita bisa makan malam bersama" ucap yifan lalu beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya dan Joonmyeon.

…

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar tidur mereka dan mendapati Joonmyeon sedang merapikan pakaian yang mungkin milik Baekhyun. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian itu dari dalam sebuah koper dan memasukkannya kedalam salah satu bilik di lemari pakaian mereka. Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat joonmyeon refleks meangangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok yifan yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa Baekhyun akan menginap? Yifan bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" joonmyeon mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali menata pakaian-pakaian milik baekhyun.

"Berapa lama?" nada bertanya Yifan terdengar tidak begitu senang. Joonmyeon memasukkan pakaian terakhir milik baekhyun lalu setelah menutup pintu lemari ia pun berbalik dan menatap Yifan dengan kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Baekhyun-hyung tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa koper. Jangankan mengatakan berapa lama akan menginap mengabari akan menginap saja tidak" sahut Joonmyeon frustrasi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di Korea?" Yifan mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi Baekhyun-hyung tidak mau membicarakannya dia bersikeras mengatakan hanya ingin mengunjungiku" gumam Joonmyeon pelan. Yifan hanya menghela nafas berat mendengarnya.

"Kau mandilah, kita pikirkan masalah ini nanti" ucap Joonmyeon sambil membantu mengambil tas kerja dan jas Yifan lalu mendorong pelan punggung suaminya itu kearah kamar mandi mereka.

...

Makan malam berjalan dengan lancar, mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun lah yang bicara banyak. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu Joonmyeon meski Baekhyun bicara begitu banyak ia akan menghindar jika pembicaraan mulai mengarah kearah Minhyuk dan mengalihkannya ke topik lain. Joonmyeon mengabaikan perasaannya memutuskan untuk menayakannya langsung nanti saat mereka hanya berdua karena ia tidak berniat melibatkan Yifan dalam masalah hyungnya kali ini. Setelah selesai makan malam Joonmyeon membantu Baekhyun merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Joonmyeon bermaksud menanyai Baekhyun tentang hal yang menurutnya mengganjal tapi sebelum sempat melakukannya Baekhyun sudah lebih dahulu berbicara tentang hal lain menghilangkan kesempatanya untuk bicara dan hal ini membuat Joonmyeon semakin curiga karenanya.

"Yifan, maaf ya malam ini kau harus tidur di sofa" ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan wajah yang menampakkan ekspresi tidak enak. Meski tidak enak hati tetap saja Baekhyun tidak ingin dia atau Joonmyeon yang harus tidur di sofa.

"Tidak, kami lah yang harusnya minta maaf, karena tidak memiliki ruangan lain dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman" yifan menggeleng pelan. Jadi setelah menerima bantal dan selimut cadangan yang diberikan Joonmyeon dan tidak lupa mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil dari istr, errr pendamping mungilnya itu yifan dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu mereka. Menghempaskan dirinya pelan keatas sofa yang jelas tidak cukup besar untuk tubuh jangkungnya. Yifan merasa tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, bukan karena sofa yang tidak nyaman, tapi karena ia harus terpaksa tidur tanpa memeluk pria mungil kesayangannya malam ini. Putih menatap bingung kearah majikannya yang tengah bergelung di atas sofa ruang tamu, mungkin anjing kecil itu berpikir kenapa Yifan bisa ada disana dan merebut tempat favoritnya.

Joonmyeon sendiri berulang kali mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Berat rasanya bagi Joonmyeon untuk mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur karena yifan tidak ada disampingnya. Joonmyeon berbalik dan menatap kaearah Baekhyun yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur Joonmyeonie?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan dan membuka matanya secara perlahan lalu menegok kearah Joonmyeon sukses menganggetkan Joonmyeon yang mengira hyungnya itu sudah lama tertidur.

"Hyung belum tidur?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaaan joonmyeon.

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggil Yifan kemari?" Tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba dan Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun kaget karenanya. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu tahu.

"Huh? Hyung ini apa-apaan sih" gerutu Joonmyeon kesal tapi ia jelas tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain untuk menyangkal hyungnya itu.

"Hyung kan hanya menawarkan, siapa tahu mungkin kau tidak bisa tidur karena tidak ada yifan disini" jelas Baekhyun lagi dan Joonmyeon mendelik kesal karenanya.

''Jangan mengada-ada hyung, lebih baik hyung tidur lagi saja, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu makanya tidak bisa tidur" elak joonmyeon. Sebenanya Baekhyunlah yang tidak bisa tidur, ia lah yang sebenarnya tidak biasa tidur tanpa minhyuk memeluknya, ia tidak biasa tidur tanpa lengan kokoh milik minhyuk melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Apa hyung sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak" sahut Baekhyun cepat. Ia sadar bahwa tanpa sadar telah memikirkan orang itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tidur?" Baekhyun menatap joonmyeon kesal lalu memutuskan untuk memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

"kau cerewet sekali Joonmyeonie, sudah lah ayo tidur" joonmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan karena baekhyun masih tidak mau berterus terang padanya.

…

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Baekhyun menginap di apartement mereka. Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena hyungnya itu entah sejak kapan jadi begitu pandai mengelak. Baekhyun selalu berhasil menggagalkan rencana Joonmyeon untuk membuatnya bicara. selalu berhasil mengalihkan dan memutar balikkan segalanya dan joonmyeon mulai frustasi sekarang. Yifan sendiri mulai menggerutu tentang berapa lama lagi ia harus tidur di sofa, mengada-ada tentang putih yang menatpnya kesal karena telah merebut tempat favorit anjing kecil mereka itu dan juga ia tidak bisa memeluk Joonmyeon lagi sekarang. Joonmyeon hanya balas menatap malas kearah yifan.

Joonmyeon tahu betul bagaimana Baekhyun, hyungnya itu lebih memilih untuk menyimpan sendiri masalahnya dan memikirkan sendiri solusinya. Joonmyeon yakin Baekhyun pergi tanpa memberitahu Minhyuk atau lebih tepatnya kabur secara kekanak-kanakannya. Selama tiga hari ini Joonmyeon memerhatikan Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah memegang ponselnya selama disini jelas bagi Joonmyeon bahwa Baekhyun menghindari benda itu atau lebih tepatnya orang yang mungkin menghubunginya lewat benda itu. Joonmyeon yakin Baekhyun kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan Minhyuk. Tanpa bicara pun sekarang ia mengerti bahwa hyungnya memiliki masalah yang cukup serius dengan kakak iparnya tersebut.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Joonmyeon bersiap untuk sarapan dan berangkat kuliah. Baekhyun yang baru bangun menatapnya dengan lesu.

"Oh, hyung sudah bangun" seru Joonmyeon pelan sambil mengaduk mangkuk serealnya yang tinggal separuh.

"kau sarapan sereal lagi myun?" Tanya baekhyun menatap tidak senang kearah mangkuk sereal joonmyeon.

"Heum, hyung mau?" tawar joonmyeon yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Beakhyun.

"sudah beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan kau selalu sarapan sereal memangnya tidak bosan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil melangkah pelan kearah kulkas.

"Tidak, lagipula ini lebih praktis" balas joonmyeon menggedikan bahunya.

"Yifan tidak pernah sarapan ya?" Joonmyeon hanya menanggapi pertanyaan hyungnya itu dengan anggukan pelan. Baekhun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Yifan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus myeon?" Tanya Yifan sambil menunjukkan dua buah dasi kearah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu menghampiri Yifan, menatap serius dua buah dasi yang di sodorkan Yifan.

"Ada rapat apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil meraih salah satu dasi yang menurutnya cocok, entah sejak kapan kegiatan memasangkan dan memilihkan dasi jadi salah satu rutinitas Joonmyeon setiap pagi sekarang.

"Staff baru dari Kanada akan berkunjung hari ini" sahut Yifan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menatap iri pada rutinitas pagi Joonmyeon yang satu ini. Ia juga biasanya memiliki rutinitas pagi seperti itu, ia biasanya membantu menyiapkan pakaian dan sarapan untuk Minhyuk, tanpa sadar ia kembali memikirkan suaminya itu. Menghela nafas pelan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Yifan di dapur.

"Baekhyun hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatan merapikan dasi yifan yang tengah dilakukannya.

"mandi" jawab baekhyun singkat tanpa berbalik.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya yifan setelah Joonmyeon selesai memasangkan dasinya.

"memangnya kau tidak akan melakukannya kalau aku melarangmu?'' Joonmyeon memanyunkan bibirnya kesal tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena sesaat kemudian bibir hangat Yifan sudah mendarat dengan lembut dibibirnya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin dipukul" ucap Yifan pelan sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum dengan senyum menyebalkannya kearah Joonmyeon.

…

Joonmyeon pulang lebih awal siang itu bermaksud untuk mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Hitung-hitung rekreasi(?) untuk Baekhyun. Joonmyeon memutuskan mengajak Baekhyun kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar.

"Aku ingin membeli _futon_ untuk Yifan, hyung bantu pilihkan ya"seru Joonmyeon sesaat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak padanya, tapi untungnya Yifan sangat pengertian, kau beruntung sekali Joonmyeonie" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu sambil berbincang-bincang kecil. Jujur saja sudah lama sekali rasanya bagi Baekhyun bisa berkeliling di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan sebesar ini. Semenjak menikah Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus rumah dan suaminya. Lagipula Minhyuk tidak suka tempat yang begitu mewah seperti mall bertingkat dengan deretan toko-toko ternama didalamnya. Minhyuk dan Baekhyun memang datang dari dua latar belakang yang begitu berbeda, Minhyuk adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan, meski begitu Minhyuk tumbuh menjadi pria yang tetap ceria dan selalu mensyukuri apa yang telah di raihnya dengan kerja keras. Baekhyun di lain pihak terlahir dari keluarga Kim yang berada dan terpandang. Mereka bertemu di universitas tempat mereka berkuliah, Minhyuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama setelah melihat sosok Baekhyun menyanyi di acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru universitas mereka. Dan baekhyun pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada sikap pantang menyerah Minhyuk, meski kadang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu selalu bersikap konyol demi menarik perhatiannya. Mereka memutuskan menikah setelah menjalin hubungan selama lebih dari tiga tahun dan menamatkan kuliah mereka.

"Hyung ingin kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja bahan makanan saja Joonie?" tawar Baekhyun sambil menatap kearah salah satu pusat kebutuhan makanan sehari-hari.

"Aku sudah belanja bulanan hyung, memangnya ada sesuatu yang habis dikulkas?" jawab Joonmyeon malas meski begitu ia tetap mengikuti Baekhyun memasuki tempat itu.

"Banyak sekali bahan makanan yang tidak ada di kulkasmu Joonie, lagipula aku sudah memutuskan mulai besok pagi kita akan sarapan bersama, aku kau dan Yifan" ucap Baekhyun semangat tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut joonmyeon.

"Tapi Hyung!"

"Tidak ada tapi Joonie, kita itu orang korea dan orang korea makan nasi, sampai kapan kau mau makan jagung pipih yang dikerutkan itu?" Baekhyun memilih sayur-sayuran sambil asik mengoceh.

"Namanya _cornflake _hyung, lagipula hanya aku yang sarapan di apartement kami, Yifan tidak biasa sarapan dan aku juga tidak ingin repot-repot menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi jika hanya aku yang akan makan sendiri" Keluh Joonmyeon kesal.

"memangnya kenapa Yifan tidak sarapan?" Baekhyun bertanya dan menatap penasaran kearah Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak tahu Yifan hanya bilang tidak biasa, jadi aku tidak menanyakanya lebih lanjut" sahut Joonmyeon sambil menggaruk keningnya.

"kalau begitu mulai besok ia harus terbiasa, kau tahu Minhyuk selalu bilang padaku sarapan pagi bersama itu penting, karena itu berarti kau sedang membangun satu tahap kecil kedekatan antara satu sama lain setiap harinya. Kurasa itulah alasan kenapa setiap kali kita bersepuluh berkumpul selalu saja ada hal yang kita ributkan, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bersepuluh sarapan bersama" Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hyung, apa kau sadar?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan.

"kau baru saja menyebutkan nama Minhyuk Hyung untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kau ada disini" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

…

Baekhyun hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang, ia merenung dan tersadar bahwa sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk marah dan mengabaikan Minhyuk pria itu tetap dan akan selalu ada di pikirannya sadar atau pun tidak. Mereka bertengkar hebat sehari sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi atau lebih tepatnya kabur ke Jepang. Baekhyun tidak ingin Minhyuk menemukannya dengan mudah ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya dan meninggalkannya di laci kamar tidur mereka.

"hyung, pulanglah aku yakin Minhyuk hyung sangat khawatir sekarang" joonmyeon mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

"aku tidak ingin pulang" Sahut baekhyun dingin, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan joonmyeon didapur menatap sedih kearah punggung hyungnya itu.

…

Yifan pulang cukup cepat malam itu, ia melangkah dengan pelan memasuki apartement mereka yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sunyi dan terkejut mendapati Joonmyeon yang terduduk lesu di meja makan mereka. Perlahan didekatinya pria mungil itu dan ditepuknya pundak joonmyeon pelan.

"oh Yifan-ah, kau sudah pulang" sapa Joonmyeon pelan.

"ada apa myun?" Tanya Yifan khawatir ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Joonmyeon sekarang.

"dugaanku benar…baekhyun hyung kabur kemari karena bertengkar dengan Minhyuk hyung"

Ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Ah, jadi begitu, apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Minhyuk?" Yifan mendekat kearah Joonmyeon untuk memeluk pria mungil itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Belum, Baekhyun hyung melarangku untuk melakukanya" Joonmyeon menyerah pada dekapan Yifan ia merasa begitu lelah memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Begitu kah? Ya sudah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin Baekhyun hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir dengan jernih" Yifan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Joonmyeon menenangkannya.

…

Joonmyeon menatap punggung baekhyun yang sekarang tengah tertidur. Ia tadinya berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam, tapi ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan hyungnya itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali kedapur dan makan malam hanya berdua dengan Yifan. Setelah selesai makan malam Joonmyeon mengeluarkan _futon _yang tadi dibelinya bersama Baekhyun dan meletakkannya dikamar perpustakaan mereka.

"kau tidak perlu tidur di sofa lagi malam ini" ucap Joonmyeon pada Yifan yang tengah asik membaca buku di ruang tamu mereka.

"Lalu dimana?" Tanya Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"tidurlah di ruang baca, aku sudah menyiapkan _futon _untukmu disana" sahut Joonmyeon datar, jelas sekali ia masih memikirkan tentang Baekhyun, dan yifan benci melihatnya begitu. Yifan menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon hingga pria mungil itu terduduk dipangkuannya Joonmyeon berteriak kecil karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yifan, lepas!" gerutu Joonmyeon kesal ia meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Yifan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku saja malam ini hem?" tawar yifan sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku tidak mau" Joonmyeon mendengus kesal dan berhenti meronta karena hal ia sadar itu hanya membuang tenaga, yifan jelas tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Ayolah, lagipula sudah berhari-hari kita tidak 'melakukannya' kan" Yifan sudah mulai menciumi tengkuk Joonmyeon sekarang.

BUGK!

"Dasar mesum. Hanya itu kah yang ada dikepalamu, benar-benar menyebalkan" entah bagaimana Joonmyeon berhasil melepaskan diri dari Yifan, mendorong dan membuat pria jangkung itu terjatuh dari sofa.

"Aww Joonmyeon-ah maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda" yifan meringis tapi tertawa kecil setelahnya, ia senang berhasil menggoda Joonmyeon.

"Ini Tidak lucu" gumam Joonmyeon kesal ia beniat kembali kekamar tidur mereka tapi Yifan menghentikannya dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Joonmyeonie, tidur di sofa atau bahkan _futon _sekalipun tidak ada bedanya, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena kau tidak ada disampingku'' Yifan berkata pelan meski terdengar begitu _cheesy _tapi itu benar dan Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Karena jujur saja dirinya sendiri juga(meski menyangkal habis-habisan) merindukan Yifan. Malam itu entah bagaimana akhirnya Joonmyeon tidur bersama Yifan di ruang baca bukannya dikamar tidur mereka bersama Baekhyun.

…

Joonmyeon terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, setelah menyesuaikan pandangannya Joonmyeon sadar ia tidak tidur dikamarnya dan teringat bahwa ia tidur dengan yifan semalam. Benar saja, Yifan masih tertidur pulas disampingnya dengan lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Joonmyeon menggeliat pelan lalu memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengecek dapur. Mungkin Baekhyun hyung sedang memasak sarapan pikirnya melangkah pelan kearah dapur.

"Oh, Joonmyeonie, kau sudah bangun" sapa Baekhyun. Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil menguap kecil.

"hyung memasak sarapan ya?" Tanya Joonmyeon menengok keatas kompor yang menyala.

"Hem, kau mandilah, oh. Ajak juga Yifan untuk sarapan bersama" Baekhyun memerintah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menendang kecil tungkai kaki Yifan, mencoba membangunkan raksasa jangkung tersebut. Yifan membuka sebelah matanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan jengkel. Istri mungilnya ini benar-benar tidak romantis gerutunya dalam hati. Yifan mendengus kesal lalu bangun dan melangkah berat kearah kamar mandi.

Mereka tengah duduk bertiga menikmati sarapan mereka sekarang. Yifan pun yang tidak terbiasa sarapan terpaksa harus ikut, karena tatapan mengancam yang diberikan Joonmyeon. Setelah selesai sarapan dan merapikan meja Joonmyeon pun berpamitan pada Baekhyun untuk pergi berangkat kuliah.

"Emm, joonmyeoni. Sepertinya aku akan pulang hari ini" ucap baekhyun pelan.

"Apa hyung akan berbaikan dengan Minhyuk hyung?" Joonmyeon bertanya senang mendengar baekhyun akan pulang.

"Tidak. Aku rasa kami memang tidak cocok dan mungkin perpisahanlah yang terbaik" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Joonmyeon terperangah mendengarnya. Ia tahu masalah yang dihadapi Baekhyun sepertinya serius tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sampai seperti ini.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak mengerti" Joonmyeon menelan ludah pelan.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti Joonmyeoni tapi aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuk kami" Baekhyun berkata lagi dan Joonmyeon dapat melihat tangan Baekhyun bergetar tanda bahwa hyungnya itu sedang ketakutan.

"Benar. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti jika hyung tidak bicara apa-apa dan memutuskan semuanya sendiri" Joonmyeon menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa meneruskan pernikahan ini lagi, mungkin kami memang sedari awal seharusnya tidak menikah kami berdua memang…"

"Tidak cocok?!" sambar Joonmyeon kasar Baekhyun terhentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu hyung, berhenti mengatakan kalian tidak cocok sebagai alasan. Bukankah pernikahan memang bertujuan untuk mencocokannya" Baekhyun hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Kau benar, tapi aku sudah lelah, ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mendengarkanku. Aku lelah Joonie. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatnya berkorban begitu banyak untukku. Aku hanya memintanya mengijinkanku untuk membantunya, kau tidak megerti bagaimana rasanya melihat suamimu, orang yang kau cintai harus berkerja di dua tempat yang berbeda setiap harinya selama 12 jam hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmukan? Kau tidak akan mengerti karena Yifan dan kita berasal dari keluarga berada dimana uang bukanlah hal penting yang harus dipermasalahkan" Baekhyun menangis pelan setelah menumpahkan segalanya dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap pilu kearah hyungnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik dan keputusanku sudah bulat aku akan bercerai dengan Minhyuk" gumam Baekhyun pelan disela tangisnya.

"Hyung, mungkin hyung sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan baik tapi hyung tidak memikirkannya dengan benar" Joonmyeon berkata pelan.

"Hyung, ingatlah alasan kenapa hyung memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Minhyuk hyung sedari awal jika permasalahan ini pada akhirnya membuatmu ingin meninggalkannya" sambung Joonmyeon lagi. Yifan mendekat kearah Joonmyeon dan merengkuh pundak pria mungilnay itu pelan memeluk dan membiarkan Joonmyeon menangis di bahunya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi aku yakin Minhyuk melarangmu karena ia mencintaimu Baek, lagipula sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang kepala keluarga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya, kalian sama-sama laki harusnya kau lebih mengerti ada hal yang disebut harga diri dalam jiwa setiap pria dan memenuhi kebutuhanmu sebagai pendampingnya adalah salah satu cara untuk menjaga harga diri tersebut" yifan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal.

"tapi lebih dari itu ada cinta yang mendasari kenapa ia tidak ingin kau bersusah payah membantunya, selama ia merasa mampu pria akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian orang yang dicintainya" tambah Yifan dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia selama ini sudah salah memahami Minhyuk.

…

Baekhyun memeluk erat Minhyuk yang berdiri menyambutnya didepan gerbang kedatangan bandara. Joonmyeonlah yang membantunya mengabari Minhyuk tentang keberadaannya. Minhyuk membalas pelukkan itu lebih erat. Ia bahkan Mencium Baekhyun tanpa peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit" gumam Baekhyun setelah Minhyuk melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka.

"Tidak. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkanmu dan membuatmu marah. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi seperti itu lagi, kau tahu betapa takutnya aku akan kehilanganmu" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan senyum bahagia tidak berhenti mengembang di wajahnya. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Minhyuk dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher suaminya itu menghirup dalam aroma tubuh pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kini Baekhyun megeti meski cinta mungkin bukan satu-satunya hal yang diperlukan dalam sebuah pernikahan, tapi cinta adalah satu-satunya hal yang mendasari dan meyakinkanmu bahwa apapun yang terjadi cintalah yang membuat sebuah pernikahan bertahan dan menjadikannya indah.

…

Yifan lagi-lagi pulang lebih awal malam itu, Ia mengerutkan keningnya menatap ruang tamu mereka yang begitu lengang, biasanya Joonmyeon akan duduk disofa menunggunya pulang. Suara berisik dari dapur meyakinkanya bahwa Joonmyeon ada disana bukannya dikamar mreka ataupun ruang baca. Yifan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur sambil melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Dan terkejut mendapati Joonmyeon yang tengah berkutat dengan kompor dan peralatan dapur lainnya.

"Sedang apa?" Yifan bertanya pelan Joonmyeon yang sedang serius melakukan kegiatannya sedikit terkejut mendapati pria jangkung itu ada didapur.

"Belajar memasak" sahut Joonmyeon sekenanya Yifan menatap tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Berhenti menatapku dan pergilah mandi" ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Yifan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Joonmyeon menatap penuh harap kearah Yifan yang tengah menyuap masakkannya. Ia mencoba membaca ekspresi Yifan siapa tahu masakannya tidak enak.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya joonmyeon pada akhirnya karena Yifan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh dan sekarang sudah mulai menyendok makanannya lagi.

"kau ingin aku jujur atau bagaimana?" Tanya Yifan sambil menahan senyum.

"Tidak enak ya" Joonmyeon memanyunkan bibirnya. Yifan hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan memasak lagi" Gerutu Joonmyeon kesal karena Yifan menertawakannya.

"Siapa bilang tidak enak? Enak ko" ucap Yifan dan joonmyeon tersenyum senang mendengar Yifan memuji masakkanya.

"Tapi lain kali, garamnya jangan terlalu banyak ya" tambah Yifan.

(Huaaa, jelek ya? Maaf ne, author nulisnya cepet-cepet, dan rada maksa. Hehe Author lagi sibuk Midtest ini jadinya updatenya lama, makashi buat yang udah baca dan review :* )


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Marriage

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho

Description :

_"Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too._''

Note :

Thanks for those who already reading, following and leaving review for this story, I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this part too ne~

Orang bilang cinta datang karena terbiasa…

Dan Joonmyeon perlahan mulai merasa terbiasa dengan Yifan…

Setelah kunjungan Baekhyun minggu lalu, suasana apartement mereka berangsur-angsur berubah. Jika biasanya Yifan harus mencuri sebuah ciuman dan akan dihadiahi dengan sebuah jitakkan atau pukulan 'kecil' kini tidak lagi. Joonmyeon sepertinya sudah mulai membuka diri terhadapnya dan Yifan benar-benar bersyukur karenanya. Meski tetap saja kadang Joonmyeon masih terkesan ketus, tapi menurut Yifan itu adalah cara unik Joonmyeon untuk melindungi dirinya seperti kucing yang akan mencakar jika kau memeluknya terlalu erat, imut. Yifan akui mendekati Joonmyeon tidaklah mudah, kadang Yifan berfikir apakah ia tidak cukup berusaha, atau apakah perhatian yang diberikannya kurang menyentuh bagi Joonmyeon. Tapi, kemudian Yifan entah bagaimana dengan sendirinya memahami bahwa Joonmyeon itu benar-benar seseorang yang polos, Joonmyeon berbicara ketus padanya bersikap seperti tidak peduli atau terganggu karena pria bersenyum _angelic_ tersebut hanya mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya atau mungkin perasaannya, dan hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin menginginkan Joonmyeon.

Joomyeon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap sedikit jutek terhadap Yifan, tubuhnya melakukan segalanya secara refleks. Padahal Joonmyeon adalah tipe adik kecil yang manis dan penurut bagi hyungnya, meski kadang tanpa sadar manja berlebihan, sedikit kurang ajar, dan kadang jika ingin ia bisa saja bertindak nakal. Tapi selebihnya Joonmyeon adalah pria manis bertinggi standar(mungil dimata Yifan) dengan senyum menawan yang membuat semua orang menginginkanya. Joonmyeon tidak memiliki banyak teman, ia bisa saja memiliki teman sebanyak apapun yang ia mau, dengan semua yang dimilikinya siapa saja pasti akan dengan senang hati berteman atau bahkan menyodorkan diri sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi bukan itu yang Joonmyeon inginkan, ia ingin seseorang berteman ataupun mencintainya bukan karena apa yang dimilikinya. Sifat _defensive_nya itulah yang mungkin membuatnya bertindak seperti sekarang terhadap Yifan. Cinta selain dari yang diberikan oleh hyung atau orang tuanya adalah hal yang hampir tidak pernah Joonmyeon temui pada ataupun dari orang lain. Ia merasa canggung tentang hal itu, apakah jika jantungmu berdebar-debar saat bersama seseorang itu berarti kau mencintai orang tersebut? Lantas bagiamana dengan takut bukankah kau juga akan berdebar-debar saat takut? Apakah jika nafasmu seolah tercekat saat kau menatap seseorang dan waktu seolah berhenti itu disebut jatuh cinta? Joonmyeon tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti ada debar dan tatapan yang berbeda serta perasaan hangat yang ganjil tapi nyaman saat kau mencintai seseorang. Dan itu membuatnya kebingungan dan sedikit takut.

Belakangan Joonmyeon mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan yifan disampingnya. Yifan sudah seperti aktifitas sehari-hari yang harus selalu kau lakukan setiap harinya bagi Joonmyeon sekarang. Joonmyeon sendiri kurang mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dan seluruh sikapnya bisa berubah hanya dengan terus-menerus bersama dengan pria jangkung tersebut.

…

"aku sepertinya akan pulang larut, jadi tidak usah menungguku tidurlah duluan" Yifan mengecup kilat pipi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berbalik dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Yifan hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya dan setelah seperti biasa punggung Joonmyeon lenyap dari pandangannya ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Joonmyeon berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Dalam hati Joonmyeon tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk Yifan, karena suami jangkungnya itulah ia terlambat. Jangan bertanya apa yang dilakukan Yifan, Joonmyeon sangat sebal bahkan untuk memikirkannya lagipun ia terlalu malas. Joonmyeon membelok kearah kiri sambil membetulkan buku serta berkas yang dipegangnya, ia tidak melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat sesudah belokkan itu sehingga sebuah tabrakkan tak bisa dihindarkan. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan semua barang bawaan Joonmyeon berserakkan dilantai.

"ah,maaf saya sedang terburu-buru" Joonmyeon segera bangkit dan meminta maaf dengan bahasa jepangnya yang kaku sambil membungkuk berulang-ulang kali.

"tidak-tidak akulah yang harusnya minta maaf, aku berjalan sambil melamun" orang yang ditabrak joonmyeon ternyata seorang pria dan ia berbicara dengan bahasa jepang yang aksennya jauh lebih aneh dari Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap seluruh berkas dan bukunya yang berserakkan dilantai dengan tatapan horror, secepat kilat ia berjongkok untuk memungutinya. Pria yang tadi bertabrakkan dengan Joonmyeon refleks membantunya memunguti barang-barangnya. Setelah meraih buku yang diserahkan oleh pria itu Joonmyeon membungkuk sambil sekali lagi mengucapkan maaf dan kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

Pria yang ditabrak oleh Joonmyeon itu hanya menatap heran punggung joonmyeon yang sekarang sudah hilang di ujung belokkan berikutnya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu ketika sebuah benda tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Ia membungkuk dan meraih benda yang ternyata sebuah kartu tanda pengenal Mahasiswa.

"Kim Joon Myeon…" ia membaca pelan nama yang tertera di tanda pengenal tersebut.

"22 Tahun…AB…hemmm" pria itu membaca lebih lanjut tanda pengenal tersebut, setelah memutuskan akan mengembalikkan kartu itu pada pemiliknya nanti ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

"Tumben kau terlambat Joon" Joonmyeon tidak menggubris Kim, ia lebih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku sedang sial hari ini, bahkan sampai menabrak seseorang di lorong" Joonmyeon berkata pelan setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya. Kim hanya menatapnya sebentar mengangguk kecil lalu segera kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan kelas.

Joonmyeon mengikuti kelas dengan serius setelahnya. Ini sebenarnya bukan mata kuliah bidang studinya tapi karena ini adalah kelas bahasa jepang dan kelas ini adalah salah satu mata kuliah wajib Joonmyeon mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kelas ini. Ia tentu akan sangat senang jika kelas ini kelas bahasa korea, sayangnya ia berkuliah di jepang jadi tentu saja mata kuliah bahasa wajib adalah bahasa jepang.

"Untuk tugas akhir semester ini. Kalian akan melakukannya berpasangan. Daftar pasangan kalian bisa kalian lihat di depan kelas setelah mata kuliah ini berakhir." Seru sang dosen. Joonmyeon berharap setengah mati semoga ia dipasangkan dengan Kim, karena kim adalah satu-satunya orang korea selain dirinya dikelas ini dan bahasa jepang kim cukup fasih.

Seluruh Mahasiswa beranjak untuk meninggalkan kelas yang telah berakhir. Joonmyeon merapikan tas serta berkas dan bukunya lalu bergegas menuju pintu. Ia ingin segera tahu akan berpasangan dengan siapa.

"Oh, Joonmyeon Kim, anda saya pasangkan dengan mahasiswa transfer baru, dia juga berasal dari korea semoga anda tidak keberatan" Joonmyeon menatap kaget mendengar penuturan sang dosen, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Jang Hyun Seung" joonmyeon mengeja nama yang tertera di kertas pengumuman.

"Art department?" Joonmyeon mentap tak percaya, ternyata orang yang bernama Hyunseung itu mengambil department yang berbeda dengannya. Kelas bahasa memang mata kuliah bebas, jadi bisa saja ia berpasangan dengan Mahasisawa dari department lain. Tapi seni? Ia kurang yakin dengan pasangannya kali ini. Belum lagi mereka sama-sama orang korea dan salah satunya Mahasiswa transfer. Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas berat dan berharap semoga si Hyunseung ini paling tidak cukup lancar berbahasa Jepang. Jika tidak itu berarti ia memang benar-benar sedang dilanda kesialan.

…

Yifan memang sudah mengatakan ia akan pulang malam, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa kah ia akan makan malam di luar atau dirumah. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu, siapa tahu Yifan akan terlalu lelah untuk memasak nanti. Meski ia hanya akan memasak masakan sederhana yang baru dipelajarinya beberapa hari belakangan. Setelah selesai memasak dan mencicipi makan malam buatanya sendiri dan yakin rasanya tidak terlalu buruk Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencicil tugas akhirnya. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan satu semester lagi tahun depan dan sesudahnya ia akan lulus.

Yifan sampai di apartement mereka sekitar pukul 12 malam. Lembur hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, dan tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya selain tidur. Ia melewati ruang tamu yang gelap menuju dapur yang masih menyala terang, berpikir apakah Joonmyeon masih belum tidur dan menunggunya disana. Tapi dapur mereka kosong dan hanya ada makanan yang terletak di atas meja. Sepertinya Joonmyeon memasak untuknya. Yifan menoleh kearah ruang baca yang lampunya juga menyala. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Joonmyeon tertidur di depan komputer yang masih menyala. Yifan mendengus pelan melihatnya, ia tidak suka Joonmyeon tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu, ia bisa sakit nanti. Yifan mendekati Joonmyeon mencoba mengangkat tubuh Joonmyeon yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dengan perlahan, takut Joonmyeon akan terbangun. Di bawanya joonmyeon ke kamar tidur mereka dan di rebahkannya tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang.

"Huhmm, oh, Yifan-ah, kau sudah pulang" Joonmyeon terbangun ketika merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan lembut dan empuk ranjang mereka.

"Tidur lah lagi, aku ingin mandi dulu" Yifan mengelus lembut kepala Joonmyeon merapikan sedikit poni yang berantakkan karena posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Heem, kau sudah makan? Aku memasak sesuatu di dapur" Joonmyeon mencoba bangkit tapi Yifan segera menghentikannya.

"Aku akan makan sesudah mandi, kau tidur saja" Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Yifan naik keatas tempat tidur setelah selesai menggosok gigi, memeluk pelan Joonmyeon yang sudah tertidur pulas. Setelah mengecup pelan kening Joonmyeon dan membisikkan selamat malam ia pun menyusul pria mungilnya itu tidur.

…

Joonmyeon menatap secara perlahan pria yang bernama Hyunseung ini. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda dari Mahasiswa kebanyakkan, tapi ia tidak ingin mengomentari tentang itu. Belum lagi ia masih tidak enak karena tempo hari bertabrakkan dengan pria yang bisa di bilang cukup cantik ini. Rambut _blonde_ dan kulit pucat, sorot mata polos dan bibir tipis yang indah. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar aneh, Joonmyeon mengira-ngira apa ada yang salah dengan kepala pria cantik di hadapannya itu. Hyunseung sering sekali tidak menangkap pembicaraan joonmyeon, seolah-olah berada di dunianya sendiri, belum lagi kadang ia bertanya pertanyaan yang menurut joonmyeon tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali dengan apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan.

"Joonie, apa kau sudah menikah?" pria ini juga menyebut namanya seenaknya dengan panggilan joonie. Joonmyeon terkaget-kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bertanya tentang statusnya.

"Err, itu… dari mana kau tahu?" Joonmyeon balik bertanya gugup.

"Cincin yang ada di jari manismu itu, sepertinya sebuah cincin pernikahan" Hyunseung mendongakkan dagunya kearah jemari joonmyeon. Joonmyeon dengan sigap menyebunyikan tangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"i-iya, a-aku sudah menikah" jawab Joonmyeon gugup.

"Oh benarkah, wah beruntung sekali orang itu. Kau tahu, menurutku kau itu sangat imut dan aku suka sekali dengan senyummu itu"ucap hyunseung dengan polosnya. Apa-apaan itu, bagaimana bisa ia bilang begitu tepat setelah mengetahui kalau Joonmyeon tak lagi berstatus lajang.

"Aah, terimakasih.."Joonmyeon tersenyum canggung kearah hyunseung yang menatapnya dengan senang.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai-mu Joonie" Hyunseung tersenyum girang dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Joonmyeon.

…

Yifan semakin sering pulang larut akhir-akhir ini. Setiap malam ia baru akan menginjakkan kaki di apartement mereka lewat dari jam 12 malam, dan semakin hari akan semakin malam. Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi jujur saja ia khawatir. Kantung mata Yifan menunjukkan betapa lelahnya pria jangkung tersebut, terlihat sekali setiap pagi. Wajah Yifan yang sedari awal sudah cukup sangar sekarang ia seolah-olah berjalan dengan aura membunuh. Yifan tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, masalah terus datang bertumpuk-tumpuk semakin hari. Ia sendiri mulai merasa bersalah pada joonmyeon karena membuat pria mungil itu jadi mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal Joonmyeon juga punya pendidikan yang harus di urusnya dan belum lagi ia juga harus mengurus Yifan dan Apartement mereka. Tapi yang paling disesalkan Yifan adalah frekuensi waktunya untuk bersama pria mungil itu semakin berkurang sekarang.

"Yifan-ah, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Joonmyeon menatap khawatir suami jangkungnya itu.

"Hemm, Pekerjaanku memang benar-benar menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku baik-baik saja kau tidak usah khawatir" Yifan mencoba meyakinkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Emm, aku harus mengerjakan tugas akhirku secara berpasangan…apa kau keberatan jika aku mengajak partnerku kemari?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan ini sekarang, di pagi hari dengan keadaan Yifan yang seperti sekarang.

"Tentu." Jawab Yifan singkat. Dan joonmyeon terseyum lega mendengarnya.

…

Yifan mengalami hari yang buruk hari itu, sebuah meeting penting tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya dan masalah baru datang dari cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di kanada. Ia tengah memijit pelan keningnya sekarang, mencoba menetralkan emosi yang membuatnya pening. Ingin sekali rasanya ia segera pulang, memeluk tubuh hangat Joonmyeon dan menatap wajah orang terkasihnya itu, karena bagi Yifan Joonmyeon adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan seluruh masalahnya seolah-olah menghilang hanya dengan menatap senyum lembut pria mungil itu.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu beristirahat anda, tapi ada masalah penting yang harus saya laporkan" Tuan Yuan asisten pribadinya menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Hem, Ada apa lagi sekarang?" yifan menegakkan punggungnya mentap Tuan Yuan serius.

"Masalah dengan penyesuaian baru di kanada tidak membaik, kita perlu mengambil tindakkan lebih lanjut. Jika tidak kita akan mendapat kerugian yang cukup besar" Tuan yuan menjelaskan dengan seksama, yifan memijit pelipisnya lebih kencang mendengarnya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk mengendalikan keadaan disana Tuan Yuan, maaf jika ini merepotkan, hanya saja, aku tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan Jepang untuk jangka waktu lama sekarang" jika Yifan harus kembali pergi ke kanada, itu berarti ia akan meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar pria mungilnya itu kembali mengeluh, lagipula Yifan tidak yakin mampu menahan rasa rindunya. Terakhir kali ia pergi ke china, ia tidak bisa benar-benar fokus karena terus memikirkan Joonmyeon, setiap kali membaca pesan atau menemukan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Joonmyeon tertera di layar ponselnya ia akan merasa menyesal dan hampir saja langsung memesan tiket untuk segera pulang.

"Tentu. Anda tidak perlu khawatir saya akan mengurus segalanya" Tuan Yuan pun meninggalkan ruangan Yifan. Yifan mengecek jam yang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sakit di kepalanya benar-benar menganggu sekarang.

…

Joonmyeon mempersilahkan hyunseung untuk masuk ke apartementnya. Setelah hampir seharian mereka berkutat dengan buku-buku di pepustakaan demi mencari referensi untuk _project_ mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan project mereka di ruang tamu apartement Joonmyeon. Hyunseung melompat kecil ketika putih menyalak padanya tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu.

"Hei, putih. Itu tidak sopan. Berhenti" Joonmyeon menggendong anjing kecil tersebut untuk menghentikannya menggonggong.

"Oh,kau memelihara anjing yang imut, sama sepertimu Joonie" seru Hyunseung takjub dan mendekat kearah Putih setelah meetakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja tamu.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil meletakkan putih yang sekarang sudah berhenti menggonggong.

"Apa saja, aku tidak keberatan" sahut Hyunseung. Ia mengikuti Joonmyeon yang berjalan kerah dapur.

"Tuggu saja di ruang tamu" ucap Joonmyeon begitu menyadari bahwa hyunseung mengikutinya.

"Tidak, siapa tahu kau perlu bantuan" Hyunseung menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah mencoba meraih gelas yang ada di lemari bagian atas.

"seperti ini" lanjutnya lagi, Joonmyeon cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba Hyunseung ada di belakangnya dan membantunya meraih gelas tapi, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah tangan Hyunseung yang dengan santainya merangkul pinggangnya. Joonmyeon baru saja akan mengucapkan terima kasih saat sebuah lengan lain meraih lengannya secara kasar.

…

Yifan memasuki apartement mereka dengan perlahan, menatap heran meja tamu yang berantakkan dan TV yang menyala tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Lalu memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur setelah mendengar suara-suara sayup terdengar dari tempat itu. Ternyata Joonmyeon ada disana tapi, ia tidak sendiri ada orang lain yang bersamanya dan orang itu dengan santainya merangkul pinggang Joonmyeon dari belakang. Yifan menggertakkan giginya kesal. Melangkah cepat dan menarik Joonmyeon dengan kasar kedalam pelukkanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Siapa dia?" yifan bertanya dengan dingin dan mencengkram cukup kencang lengan Joonmyeon membuat pria mungil itu meringis kecil.

"Hyunseung hanya membantuku untuk mengambil gelas, dia partner kuliahku" Joonmyeon menyahut pelan ia sedikit takut melihat Yifan yang sekarang. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yifan bertanya atau berbicara dengan nada seperti tadi padanya, belum lagi Yifan juga mencengkram lengannya.

"benarkah" Yifan menatap tajam ke arah Hyunseung. Ia kesal karena pria ini sudah begitu lancang berani meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Joonmyeon. Sementara Pria itu hanya menatapnya polos.

"Joonie, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya seorang suami" berani sekali ia memanggil Myeonienya dengan sebutan Joonie, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa.

"Ah,emm Yifan kenalkan ini Hyunseung, Hyunseung kenalkan ini Yifan" Hyunseung mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Yifan sambil tersenyum lebar. Yifan hanya menatapnya dingin dan mengangguk pelan, tidak menggubris uluran tangan pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aaaah, hem. Senang bertemu dengan mu Yifanie, aku tidak tahu kalau Joonie punya suami, apa ini alasan kenapa statusmu di data universitas adalah lajang Joonie?" Yifan semakin kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si Hyunseung ini. Ia menatap semakin tajam pada Hyunseung, Jika tatapan bisa membunuh Hyunseung pasti sudah tewas sekarang. Tapi, Hyunseung hanya menatapnya balik tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun terbias di sorot matanya.

"Ehmmm, Yifan-ah bagaimana kalau kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu? Aku akan mengantar Hyunseung ke depan, Hyunseung kita selesaikan project kita besok saja, lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam" Joonmyeom mencoba melerai _battle glare _antara Yifan dan Hyunseung.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah merepotkan Joonie-ah, hubungi saja aku bila terjadi sesuatu ne~" Hyunseung berseru riang sambil bejalan kearah pintu depan ditemani oleh joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memasuki apartementnya setelah mengantar hyunseung sampai kedepan pintu. Ia bermaksud menuju dapur untuk paling tidak menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Yifan makan malam. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Yifan masih disana berdiri dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Begitukah kelakuan temanmu jika aku tidak ada?" Joonmyeon terkejut bukan main mendengar nada menuduh dari ucapan Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu? Hyunseung hanya partnerku untuk mengerjakan tugas" sahut Joonmyeon.

"Apakah merangkulmu seperti tadi juga salah satu dari agenda project kalian?" kali ini Yifan bertanya dengan nada mencemooh kepada Joonmyeon. Yifan yang biasanya menggodanya adalah Yifan yang menyebalkan tapi Yifan yang sekarang benar-benar membuat Joonmyeon kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa? Hyunseung itu hanya teman, yang tadi juga terjadi tanpa sengaja, berhenti bersikap menyebalkan" Gerutu Joonmyeon kesal karena Yifan menuduhnya seolah berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa maksudnya statusmu masih lajang yang dikatakanya tadi? Kau malu berstatus menikah? Kau masih ingin bermain-main dan bersenang-senang dengan pria-pria lain huh?!" Yifan menaikan nada suaranya dan detik berikutnya ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia bicara begitu. Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Tentu saja statusku masih lajang, apa kau lupa kita tidak mendaftarkan pernikahan kita? Bahkan membicarakannyapun tidak" Joonmyeon menyahut tak kalah emosi.

"itu karena kupikir kau tidak menginginkanya. Bukankah kau sangat sibuk mengurus kuliah mu itu. Bukankah pendidikanmu adalah yang terpenting untukmu diatas segala-segalanya" Yifan ingin sekali menurunkan nada bicaranya bukannya seperti sekarang, tapi semua sudah terlanjur emosi sudah menguasainya sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu, menanyakannya padaku saja kau tidak pernah. Kau selalu saja berpikir sesukamu. Aku sibuk? Siapa yang sebenarnya sibuk disini? Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan kita terakhir makan malam bersama karena kau selalu saja pulang larut malam. Dan ketika kau pulang lebih awal kau malah menuduhku seperti ini tanpa menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Joonmyeon berteriak tak kalah kencang kearah Yifan. Ia marah dan kecewa.

"Memangnya aku sibuk untuk siapa? Aku melakukanya untuk kita untuk mu. Kau pikir aku senang harus pulang malam setiap hari. Tidak sepertimu yang bisa bersantai dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman priamu itu" Yifan berbicara tak kalah nyaring dengan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan kesal dan terkejut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah ruang baca membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan membanting pintunya dengan kencang, meninggalkan Yifan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sementara yifan masih terlalu syok dengan semua yang dikatakannya pada Joonmyeon tadi akhirnya hanaya bisa menatap kearah pintu itu dengan menyesal.

…

Joonmyeon terduduk dengan lesu dilantai. Ia benar-benar kesal dan kecewa. Meski begitu ia juga kesal pada keadaan yang membuat mereka jadi begini. Tapi lebih dari itu semua ia merasa bingung dan terkejut. Yifan tidak pernah marah sampai begitu sebelumnya, kenyataan bahwa Yifan menaikkan nada suaranya pada Joonmyeon membuatnya sedikit tidak percaya. Apakah yifan sedang ada masalah besar dikantornya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikirannya? Apakah ia kelelahan? Tapi Joonmyeon tidak pernah tahu karena Yifan selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja saat ditanya ada apa, Joonmyeon merasa sedikit menyesal sekarang karenanya.

Perang dingin terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari, Yifan masih sedikit kesal pada Joonmyeon, dan memutuskan mendiamkan pria mungil tersebut. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, tapi satu hal yang pasti ia juga sebenarnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan terlalu bingung untuk memulai bicara lagi dengan Joonmyeon. Ini pertengkaran hebat mereka yang pertama, Yifan tidak pernah menaikan suaranya sampai seperti tadi malam. Memang mereka sering berargumen kecil, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Ia bahkan memilih dan merapikan dasinya sendiri di kamar. Tidak meminta bantuan Joonmyeon seperti biasanya. Saat Yifan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar ia berpapasan dengan joonmyeon yang juga baru keluar dari ruang baca(mereka tidur terpisah semalam). Tapi yifan hanya memasang ekspresi dingin dan melangkah cepat kearah dapur. Joonmyeon segera menyusulnya bermaksud mengajaknya berbaikan. Baru saja Joonmyeon akan bicara posel Yifan berbunyi dan ia terpaksa membatalkan niatnya.

"Ya."sahut Yifan cepat.

"…"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti itu? Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti" Yifan mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Joonmyeon mentap Yifan dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan sambil menyentuh pelan lengan pria jangkung tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau mau berangkat sekarang" Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan dingin. Joonmyeon merengut menatap Yifan. Karena suaminya itu masih saja tidak mau membagi masalah yang dimilikinya.

"Aku akan ganti baju, tunggu lah sebentar" Joonmyeon berkata pelan ia menunduk menatap lantai berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka. Yifan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena jelas sekali ia telah membuat Joonmyon kecewa. Tapi yifan memang tidak ingin membuat Joonmyeon repot-repot memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan tanggung jawabnya.

…

Yifan menatap sendu punggung Joonmyeon yang semakin menjauh. ia bahkan terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan selamat jalan dan hati-hati pada Joonmyeon. Jelas sekali Joonmyeon kecewa dan sedih karenanya.

Yifan baru saja akan pergi setelah punggung Joonmyeon tak lagi tertangkap oleh pandangannya ketika ia melihat sosok Hyunseung berjalan perlahan di seberangnya. Pria itu sedang bicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya dengan senyum yang mengembang begitu lebar. Jelas sekali ia sedang bahagia.

"Ooh, Junie-ah, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa ne~" Yifan mendengar Hyunseung sayup-sayup menyebut nama orang yang sedang di teleponnya. Joonie? Joonmyeon kah? Yifan ingat sekilas kejadian semalam bagaimana pria ramping itu menyebut Joonmyeon-nya dengan sebutan Joonie. Yifan menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memutar setirnya berbalik dengan cepat dan melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meski Joonmyeon mengatakan mereka hanya partner untuk tugas akhirnya, tapi tetap saja pria yang bernama Hyunseung itu sungguh mencurigakan dimata Yifan. Ia kesal tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika memukul seseorang tiba-tiba bukanlah sebuah tindak kriminal ia yakin akan melayangkan tinjunya tanpa ampun pada pria itu tanpa peduli tubuh ramping pria menyebalkan itu akan memar dan berdarah.

…

Joonmyeon menatap bingung Yifan yang tengah memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam sebuah koper. Apa kah yifan akan pergi ke suatu tempat?

"Kau akan pergi?" Joonmyeon menatap Yifan penasaran.

"Aku harus berangkat Ke Kanada, mungkin sekitar 1 sampai 2 minggu" Yifan masih sibuk merapikan pakainnya tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut yang tercetak jelas di wajah Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Mereka masih belum berbaikan pikir Joonmyeon khawatir.

"Ini memang mendadak, Asistenku baru menghubungiku tadi siang" sahut Yifan singkat. Apa Yifan masih marah dan bermaksud meninggalkannya sekarang pikir Joonmyeon.

"1 sampai 2 minggu…selama itu?" Yifan sudah selesai mengepak seluruh pakaian yang diperlukannya sekarang dan ia menatap menyesal kearah Joonmyeon.

"Tao akan datang besok, dan kali ini dia akan menemanimu sampai aku benar-benar pulang" ucap Yifan sambil menurunkan Kopernya dan menariknya mendekat kearah Joonmyeon yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka. Yifan mengecup pelan kening Joonmyeon, hanya sebuah kecupan yang singkat. Dan Joonmyeon membencinya karena rasanya Yifan seperti akan meninggalkannya untuk pergi sangat jauh dan sangat lama, bukannya ke Kanada dan hanya untuk 1 atau 2 minggu. ia terpaku sebentar tapi Yifan sudah begitu cepat berlalu dan sampai didepan pintu apartement mereka. Joonmyeon berbalik kesal dan melangkah cepat kearah Yifan. Memeluk erat Yifan dari belakang tepat saat jemari pria jangkung itu meraih handle pintu.

Yifan terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu menubruknya dengan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Tapi detik berikutnya ia langsung sadar itu adalah Joonmyeon, pria mungil itu memluknya dari belakang. Yifan tercekat dan kehilangan kesadaraannya untuk sesaat. Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Yifan menyadarkan pria jangkung itu dari keterkejutannya. Yifan melepaskan pelukkan Joonmyeon dan berbalik menatap pria mungilnya itu.

"Aku akan ketinggalan pesawat, kita bicara lagi setelah aku pulang nanti, hem?" Yifan mengusak pelan kepala Joonmyeon. sementara Joonmyeon hanya bisa menunduk pasrah dan menatap sedih Yifan yang kini sudah berbalik pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

TBC

(Ada yang bosan nunggu? Hehe maaf kalo chapter ini sedikit boring ya? Oh iya Hyunseung itu bias author di beast, dulu cinta mati banget sama ni cowo cantik waktu belum kenal suho, gak ada yang nanya ya, ini efek author lagi tergila-gila sama nownya trouble maker,ngehehe)


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Marriage

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho

Description :

_"Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too._''

Note :

Like usual I wanna say thanks for all of you who already read, following, and leave reviews for this story, It means a lot for me /sent virtual kisses :*

So here's the 4th chap, hope you enjoy this guys^^

Joonmyeon masih berdiri terpaku menatap pintu apartementnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia disana. Memori ketika Luhan memberitahunya tentang lamaran yang datang dari Yifan, ketika ia pada akhirnya bisa bertemu Yifan setelah salah mengira bahwa itu Tao, perpustakaan, rumah sakit, cincin pernikahan dan altar. Semuanya berputar-putar cepat di kepala Joonmyeon tepat ketika pintu itu menutup dan sosok Yifan lenyap dari hadapannya. Kenapa begini? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia merasa begitu takut akan kehilangan Yifan? Ia berpikir keras tanpa henti.

Joonmyeon tersadar ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia meraih benda yang berada di kantung celananya itu dengan perlahan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika melihat nama Hyunseung tertera di layar ponselnya. Mau apa lagi pria ini sekarang? Pikirnya dan entah apa yang membuat Joonmyeon menyahut panggilan itu bukannya mematikan benda itu dan menghindar dari pria ini untuk selamanya. Hyunseung lah penyebab masalah ini bukan? Atau dirinya sendiri?

"Joonie? Apa kita jadi bertemu hari ini?" Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat mendengar suara Hyunseung.

"Emm, t-tentu, kita bertemu diperpustakaan saja bagaimana?" Joonmyeon menyahut setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" balas Hyunseung dengan nada cerianya yang biasa.

"Ehm. B-baiklah" sahut Joonmyeon pelan. ia berencana memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka ketika Hyunseung tiba-tiba kembali bicara.

"Joonie… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

'_Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja,_

_Buruk. Perasaanku sangat buruk' _

Ia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ada di benaknya tapi Joonmyeon lebih memilih menyahut pelan dengan kata 'aku baik-baik saja' dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

…

Tao bersiul-siul kecil sambil berjalan santai melewati lorong menuju apartement Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Ia baru saja mendarat setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam pesawat. Moodnya sedang baik hari ini, karena ia akan kembali menghabiskan waktunya di Jepang bersama Joonmyeon. Ketika sampai di ujung lorong, Ia terekejut mendapati seseorang dengan Tato di lengannya berdiri didepan apartement Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Mungkin orang itu salah apartement pikir Tao sambil melirik diam-diam kearah pria itu karena tidak mungkin sekali rasanya orang se_angelic _Joonmyeon-ge nya punya kenalan orang seperti itu. Ia memencet bel pintu apartement Joonmyeon dengan perlahan, berharap kakak ipar kesayangannya itu ada didalam jadi ia tidak perlu lama-lama berdiri diluar bersama pria menakutkan tadi.

"Percuma kau memencet bel, sepertinya orang yang tinggal di apartement ini tidak ada" nada suara berat dan dingin terdengar dari belakang, Tao sedikit tesentak mendengarnya.

"Em, maaf, tapi apakah anda teman Joonmyeon-hyung?" Tao memutuskan untuk menggunakan 'hyung' dan berbicara dalam bahasa korea, karena pria ini berbicara dengan bahasa korea padanya tadi.

"Bukan, aku kemari untuk mencari kekasihku, orang yang kau sebut Joonmyeon itu sudah membawa lari kekasihku!" pria itu berkata cepat dengan nada yang kasar. Ekspresi marah dan gusar tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"NE? Kabur? Apa maksud anda? " Tao terperangah dan menatap tidak percaya pada pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Benar. Si Joonmyeon SIALAN itu sudah membawa kabur kekasihku entah kemana, kau siapa? Adiknya? Cih, harusnya kau jaga baik-baik Hyungmu, jangan sampai kelayapan dan mengganggu hubungan orang lain seperti ini" ucap pria itu tajam. Tao semakin menganga lebar mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya anda salah paham, tidak mungkin Joonmyeon-hyung melakukan itu, apa anda tahu dia sudah menikah? Aku adik iparnya" Tao mencoba menjelaskan. Karena ini semua benar-benar tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Kau pikir aku BODOH? Kalau tidak percaya lalu ini apa?!" Pria itu melemparkan secarik kertas yang entah sejak kapan digenggamnya dengan kasar kearah Tao.

'Junie-ah, Maaf tapi aku harus pergi bersama Joonmyeonie, kau jagalah dirimu baik-baik ne' Tao membaca kata-kata yang ditulis tangan di atas kertas itu dengan perlahan. Ia masih sedikit bingung membaca hangul jadi perlu waktu sedikit lama baginya untuk memahami apa isi kertas itu. Tao benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang pada akhirnya berhasil dibacanya, Joonmyeon sepertinya benar-benar pergi dengan seseorang yang meninggalkan pesan ini. Dan satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikiran Tao saat ini adalah bagaimana ia akan menyampaikan kejadian ini pada Yifan.

…

Yifan memijit pelipisnya dengan perlahan, ini adalah hari Keduanya berada di Kanada. Sesampainya disini ia segera diharuskan untuk mengahdiri sebuah rapat kemarin. Dan sekarang ia masih berada ditengah-tengah sebuah rapat lain semenjak pagi. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengabari Joonmyeon apa-apa karena terlalu sibuk dan lelah. Joonmyeon pasti sangat menghawatirkannya sekarang, apa lagi ia meninggalkan pria mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba tempo hari. Ditatapnya ponselnya dengan rasa bersalah, padahal benda itu selalu ada disekitarnya, tapi meski begitu Yifan tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungi Joonmyeon, jangankan berpikir untuk memberi Joonmyeon sebuah telepon singkat mengirim pesan saja ia tidak bisa.

Yifan tengah menanggapi presentasi proyek terbaru mereka ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia mengabaikannya dan meneruskan tanggapannya, tapi benda itu terus-menerus bergetar, berhenti sebentar lalu kembali bergetar dan kali ini getarannya lebih pendek menandakan benda itu menerima pesan. Dengan Gusar Yifan menghentikan perkataannya. Setelah menggumamkan kata maaf, ia segera meraih ponselnya dengan cepat. Jika ini tidak penting, ia bersumpah akan melenyapkan orang yang berani menghubunginya seperti kesetan ini pikir Yifan jengkel.

Yifan menatap kaget layar Ponselnya. Empat buah panggilan tidak terjawab dan 3 pesan baru dan kesemuanya dari Tao. Perasaan tidak enak langsung menyerbu benak Yifan. Tao tidak pernah menghubunginya sampai seperti ini jika bukan karena ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi atau Tas Gucci keluaran terbaru. Yifan berharap bukan hal yang buruk yang terjadi. Yifan baru saja akan membuka pesan yang dikirimkan Tao ketika Ponselnya itu kembali bergetar dan foto Tao muncul sebagai Caller ID-nya.

"GEGE! JOONMYEON-GE HILANG!"

…

Yifan mencoba mencerna dengan perlahan penjelasan Tao, tapi tidak berhasil. Otaknya secara otomatis berhenti menerima informasi begitu kata 'Joonmyeon menghilang' diterima oleh indra pendengarannya. Mungkin jika sekarang ini Yifan ada di sebuah drama ia akan menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terlalu terkejut. Tao masih mencoba menjelaskan dari saluran seberang tapi bagi Yifan hal itu terdengar lebih seperti gumaman tidak jelas yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Yifan terpaku dan ketika pada akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali, ia segera mengakhiri panggilan tersebut tanpa peduli Tao protes padanya.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat itu memperhatikan Yifan dengan bingung. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain saling menanyakan apa yang kira-kira terjadi sampai-sampai pimpinan mereka itu terpaku seperti itu hanya karena sebuah panggilan telepon. Dan mereka benar-benar terkejut ketika kemudian Yifan dengan kasarnya mematikan panggilan tersebut dan dengan ekspresi panik yang tidak pernah di tampakkannya sebelumnya berlari meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Tuan Yuan dengan sigap mengambil alih posisi Yifan dan menenangkan para peserta rapat yang mulai bergumam kecil satu sama lain menimbulkan bunyi berdengung layaknya lebah.

Yifan berlari cepat menuju lift dan menekan tombolnya dengan kasar berulang-ulang, setelah pintu itu akhirnya terbuka ia segera melangkah masuk dengan cepat kedalamnya membuat heran orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift tersebut. Ia menekan kasar tombol lantai dasar dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada serta tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung telapak kakinya ke lantai. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya hanya bisa menatap heran karena terlalu takut untuk bertanya 'ada apa' secara langsung pada pimpinan mereka yang diliputi aura tidak bersahabat itu. Yifan bahkan hampir melompat untuk keluar ketika pintu lift itu akhirnya terbuka. Dengan sigap ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar utama kantornya. Tapi entah karena terlalu terburu-buru atau apa ia terjatuh terhuyung kedepan karena tersandung kakinya sendiri dengan cerobohnya. Yifan mengutuk pelan tungkai kakinya yang panjang sambil mencoba bangkit secepat mungkin. Semua karyawan Wu Corp. yang melihat kejadian ini hanya menatap tidak percaya karena bagaimana mungkin pimpinan mereka yang terkenal sangar, tegas, dan selalu tenang dengan wibawanya yang tinggi itu bisa sampai seperti ini. Yifan sendiri tidak perduli dengan tatapan-tapan yang tertuju padanya karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah pergi ke bandara lalu pulang ke jepang dan segera menemukan Joonmyeon.

Yifan masih terus berlari melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran dan tidak percaya, ia terlihat seperti seorang suami yang istrinya akan segera melahirkan. Yifan menengok kekanan dan kekiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah melawati pintu kaca yang juga hampir saja ia tabrak karena terlalu cepat berlari, ia mencoba mencari taksi untuk membawanya ke bandara. Setelah beberapa lama mencari dari kejauhan sebuah taksi terlihat sedang menurunkan penumpang, Yifan bergegas mengejar Taksi itu bagaimana pun juga ia harus segera menuju bandara dan pulang ke Jepang. ia sedang belari dengan tergesa-gesa ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dan berhenti berlari. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Joonmyeon dan Yifan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya karena mungkin suara-suara itu hanya khayalannya, sebuah fatamorgana dari perasaannya yang sedang kalut dan merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Joonmyeon seperti itu rutuknya dalam hati dan memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Tapi suara itu tidak berhenti, suara itu semakin jelas dan begitu dekat serta nyata. Apakah sebuah halusinasi memang bisa terdengar senyata ini pikirnya dan melambatkan derap langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"YIFAN-Ah!" suara itu kembali terdengar, suara seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti suara Joonmyeon. Yifan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu.

"J-Joonmyeon…?" yifan membelalakkan matanya menatap sosok mungil Joonmyeon yang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa kaki darinya dengan nafas yang menderu dan bahu yang bergerak naik turun. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya tak percaya.

…

Joonmyeon menemui Hyunseung di perpustakaan tepat waktu seperti janjinya. Pria ramping itu sudah menunggunya disana dengan tatapan senang dan polosnya yang biasa dan Joonmyeon benar-benar ingin menamparnya karenanya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi Hyunseung sepertinya tidak bersalah, Yifan saja yang terlalu cemburuan, masa seperti itu saja marah dan sekarang malah mendadak pergi ke Canada selama dua minggu. Benar-benar membuat kesal saja.

"Joonie? Joon~ Joonmyeonie. Kim Joonmyeon!" Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya karena teriakkan Hyunseung yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku memanggil tapi tidak kau hiraukan" Hyunseung memanyunkan bibirnya jengkel kearah Joonmyeon.

" a-ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan, oh itu Wu bukan Kim" Joonmyeon berkata pelan serta mengoreksi kesalahan Hyunseung yang menyebutnya dengan Kim.

"Aaah~ jadi Yifan bermarga Wu, kau sedang memikirkannya ya? Dia sepertinya tidak suka denganku" rengut Hyunseung. Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tentu saja ia tidak suka denganmu karena kau sudah mendekatiku'

"Sepertinya Yifan marah sekali, dia bahkan pergi ke kanada dan meninggalkanku" Joonmyeon menunduk lesu.

"Kanada ya. Kenapa tidak kau susul saja?" Hyunseung menyarankan dengan polosnya. Sementara joonmyeon hampir jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya saking kagetnya mendengar saran gila itu.

"Kau gila. Kenapa aku harus menyusulnya, lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan projek kita dan lagi ada hal-hal seperti Visa dan lain sebaginya bukan" Joonmyeon menggerutu kesal.

"Untuk minta maaf tentu saja. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku, jadi kau mau menyusulnya atau tidak?"

Dan disinilah Joonmyeon sekarang sebuah bandara di Vancouver Canada. Entah bagimana akhirnya ia setuju dengan saran gila hyunseung untuk pergi menyusul Yifan. Hyunseung benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh, meski kadang terlihat kebingungan tapi pria ramping itu ternyata benar-benar genius dan punya cukup banyak kenalan orang penting dari beberapa Negara. Terbukti Joonmyeon bisa mendapatkan sebuah Visa dan passport serta tiket menuju Canada kurang dari 24 jam dan Hyunseung hanya menelpon salah seorang dari kenalannya untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Hyunseung menemaninya pergi ke Canada, dan menjadi translator pribadinya sepanjang perjalanan. Joonmyeon tidak terlalu mahir bahasa inggris. Meski menikah dengan Yifan yang notabenenya adalah orang asing. Yifan dengan senang hati selalu berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea jika berbicara dengan Joonmyeon padahal ia seorang keturunan China-Canada. Sekarang Joonmyeon merasa perlu untuk belajar kedua bahasa itu, karena bagaimanapun juga selain untuk hal-hal penting kedua bahasa itu juga merupakan bahasa-ibu Yifan.

Joonmyeon berlari sekuat tenaga, mengerahkan seluruh energinya memaksa tungkai kakinya yang pendek untuk mengejar Yifan. Ia baru tiba di depan kantor Yifan ketika melihat suaminya yang jangkung itu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan cepatnya. Joonmyeon bahkan berteriak memanggil nama Yifan berulang-ulang serta memintanya untuk berhenti tapi Yifan malah semakin kencang berlari seolah tidak mendengar suaranya. Joonmyeon tidak menyerah dan terus mengejar Yifan yang jelas jauh lebih unggul dengan tungkai kaki yang jauh lebih panjang itu. Ia terus mencoba mengejar Yifan sambil terus meneriakkan nama Yifan dan berhasil, sepertinya Yifan mendengarnya karena sekarang Yifan sudah benar-benar berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"J-Joonmyeon…?" Yifan menggumamkan namanya pelan menatap kearah Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

…

Joonmyeon mendekat tiga langkah kearah Yifan, dan detik itu pula Yifan sadar bahwa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini benar-benar Joonmyeon bukkanya halusinasi. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Joonmyeon dan memeluk erat pria mungil itu, membenamkan wajahnya di kepala Joonmyeon dan menghirup aroama tubuh Joonmyeon dalam-dalam.

"Mian…" gumam Joonmyeon pelan sambil membalas pelukkan yang di berikkan Yifan tidak kalah eratnya.

"Hem, akulah yang harus minta maaf" Gumam Yifan menggeleng pelan dan menatap lurus kearah Joonmyeon yang menunduk.

"Aku sudah membuatmu marah, jadi aku harus minta maaf, tapi kau harus tau Hyunseung itu benar-benar hanya teman, tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Maaf juga karena aku mengeluh tentang kau yang selalu sibuk dan pulang malam, padahal kau pasti lelah seharian berada dikantor dan…" Yifan mencium pelan bibir Joonmyeon, membungkam mulut pria mungil itu untuk berhenti mengoceh dan meminta maaf.

"Aku lah yang harus minta maaf, karena sudah bersifat kekanak-kanakan cemburu tidak beralasan, aku juga minta maaf karena terus-terusan sibuk bahkan mengabaikanmu yang seharusnya jadi prioritas utamaku" Ucap Yifan setelah melepaskan kecupan yang diberikannya pada bibir Joonmyeon, Ia mengusap pelan pipi putih Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

"Jadi, apa kita sudah berbaikkan sekarang?" Joonmyeon bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dengan imutnya pada Yifan.

"Hemm" gumam Yifan dan kembali mendekatkan bibir mereka.

"Tunggu. Ermm maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi joonie aku harus segera kembali ke Jepang, Junie-ku sedang kelabakan mencariku karena dia mengira aku meninggalkanya dan kabur bersamamu, karena sekarang kalian sudah berbaikan aku rasa urusanku disini sudah selesai bukan? Jadi aku pergi Ne~" Hyunseung berbicara begitu cepat Joonmyeon bahkan tidak yakin menangkap dengan benar seluruh perkataannya. Tapi yang pasti ia menangkap bahwa Hyunseung harus pulang ke Jepang.

"Ah, benarkah? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Hyunseung-ah, dan Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya" Joonmyeon membungkuk kearah Hyunseung.

"Ah, aniya, ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula aku senang bisa membantumu Joonie, aku pergi dulu ya, kau baik-baiklah disini, kita bicara lagi setelah kau pulang ke Jepang ok, Anyeong~" Hyunseung melambai pelan kearah Joonmyeon lalu berbalik pergi.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Tanya Yifan pada Joonmyeon sambil merangkul pinggang Joonmyeon dengan possessivenya.

"Tentu saja menemaniku, kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku selamat sampai disini dan bukannya tersesat?" Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Astaga! Aku Lupa!" Joonmyeon mengeluh panjang.

"Ada apa?" Yifan bertanya khawatir.

"Tao! Aku lupa memberi tahunya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan untuk menyusulmu, dia pasti kebingungan sekarang karena aku tidak ada" joonmyeon berkata panik.

"Ah pantas saja, tadi ia menelponku seperti orang kesetanan dan mengatakan bahwa kau hilang, aku benar-benar panik dan khawatir tadi, tapi bukankah dia harusnya tiba di jepang dua hari yang lalu?" Yifan menatap heran kearah Joonmyeon.

"Karena itu kah kau berlari-lari tadi? Tao menelpon setelah kau pergi dan mengatakan baru bisa datang ke jepang hari ini, dan aku setuju, tapi Hyunseung punya rencana lain dan sekarang aku malah disini" Joonmyeon menjelaskan.

"Aku akan hubungi dia nanti sekarang kita masuk dulu, aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dan kita akan pulang dan beristirahat karena kau pasti lelah setelah berjam-jam di dalam pesawat" Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon erat dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kantor besar itu.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Mereka di tatap dengan tatapan heran sekaligus tidak percaya, bagaimana tidak jika mereka berkejar-kejaran dan berciuman di depan semua orang seolah sedang syuting drama bergenre romantis. Joonmyeonlah yang akhirnya lebih dahulu tersadar bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum dan semua orang memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya dirinya dengan tatapan penasaran. Yifan sendiri tidak perduli, Joonmyeon adalah pasangannya dan ia berhak melakukan apapun sesukanya lagi pula mereka sedang berada di Kanada dan dua orang pria bergandengan tangan atau berciuman bukanlah pemandangan yang jarang terjadi. Pernikahan sesama jenis bahkan legal di Negara ini. Mungkin mereka hanya tidak menduga saja bahwa pimpinan mereka yang tampan bak model dengan deretan wanita yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya itu adalah pecinta sesame jenis. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa memungkiri seseorang yang bersama pimpinan mereka saat ini sangatlah menawan, dengan kulit putih pucat yang indah dan garis mata dan bibir kecil yang juga tak kalah sempurnanya menambah kuat aura menawan itu. Entah bagaimana tapi ada aura angelic yang terpancar dari tubuh pria yang jauh lebih mungil dari pimpinan mereka tersebut. Dan anehnya mereka terlihat begitu serasi satu sama lain.

"Ah Mrs. Wu, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda" Tuan Yuan menyapa Joonmyeon dan berhasil membuat pipinya merona merah karena di panggil Mrs.

"Uh, itu bisakah anda tidak menggunakan kata Mrs. Wu, panggil Joonmyeon saja" Joonmyeon berkata malu-malu.

"Ah, baiklah Tuan Wu Joonmyeon" ulang pria paruh baya itu tanpa meninggalkan embel-embel tuan.

"Tuan Yuan, maaf aku sudah mengacaukan rapat hari ini, dan membuatmu kerepotan. Tolong kau bantu aku untuk menangani semuanya untuk sementara. Terima kasih sebelumnya, dan untuk urusan lain yang mungkin akan datang tolong kau juga tangani dulu" Yifan lalu menarik Joonmyeon berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tuan Yuan yang mengangguk tanda mengerti.

…

Mereka tiba di sebuah mansion yang merupakan kediaman keluarga Wu. Yifan memeluk erat pinggang Joonmyeon dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Beberapa maid menyambut mereka dengan menunduk hormat. Mansion ini sepertinya sama besarnya dengan kediaman Kim di Korea. Yifan menuntun Joonmyeon menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Jauh lebih luas dari kamar tidur mereka di Jepang.

"Selamat datang di kamarku" Yifan berseru pelan dan memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kecil Joonmyeon.

"Apakah ini kamarmu sewaktu kecil?" Joonmyeon mengedarkan tatapannya kesetiap sudut ruangan itu. Menatap takjub semuanya, sebuah lemari kecil, rak buku, meja dengan beberapa foto yang sepertinya Yifan sewaktu kecil dan sebuah tempat tidur Queen size.

"Iya, aku pindah ke China setelah lulus sekolah menengah dan pindah ke korea untuk kuliah" Yifan sudah melepaska pelukkannya dan menuntun Joonmyeon untuk duduk di sebuah _Love seat _yang terletak tepat di depan tempat tidur.

"Senang bisa disini, apa Ayah dan Ibu sedang di China? Rasanya sepi sekali" Joonmyeon bergumam bertanya pelan tentang orang tua Yifan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan yang kembali menyematkan jari-jari panjangnya diantara jemari Joonmyeon yang lebih kecil.

"Hem, rumah ini lebih sering kosong, semenjak kakek meninggal" Yifan berujar pelan lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Joonmyeon. Menarik tubuh Joonmyeon semakin dalam hingga kini pria mungil itu berada di pangkuannya. Joonmyeon sendiri pasrah saja ketika kemudian Yifan mulai menghujani tengkuknya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Aku ingin mandi, kau mau ikut?" Yifan bertanya pelan sambil menatap Joonmyeon lembut. Meski Yifan harus mendapat sebuah pukulan kecil di dadanya, pada akhirnya Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, dan Yifanpun mengangkat tubuh kecil Joonmyeon menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

…

"Aku ingin kita menikah sekali lagi disini"

"Kim Joonmyeon menikah lah denganku"

"Kim Joonmyeon apa kau bersedia menerima Aku, Wu Yifan sebagai pendampingmu?"

"Aku…"

"AKU KEBERATAN"

TBC

(Astaga Apa coba ini, next chap will be I dunno more fluffy maybe, hehe)


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Marriage

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho

Description :

_"Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too._''

Note :

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, ngeriview, dan ngikutin cerita ini, aku seneng banget baca review-riview dari kalian, makasih makasih banyak /tebar cipok :*

Here's the 5th Chap…

.

.

.

_I love you…_

_I knew…_

_._

_._

_._

Mandi bersama, Yifan dan Joonmyeon belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, dan entah apa yang merasuki Joonmyeon ketika ia menyetujui tawaran tidak masuk akal Yifan itu tadi. Mungkin ia terbawa suasana, atau ia terlalu larut oleh pesona Yifan karena jujur saja setelah pertengkaran mereka kemarin sekarang rasanya Yifan terlihat dua kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Apa kah aku baru saja berpikir Yifan jadi lebih tampan? Joonmyeon hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

Yifan mendudukan Joonmyeon di tepi bathtub yang menempel dengan dinding kamar mandi, bathtub kamar mandi ini mungkin tidak begitu luas tapi cukup besar untuk menampung dua orang, membuat Joonmyeon berpikir untuk apa Yifan memiliki bathtub seperti ini selama ini jika ia hanya akan menggunakannya sendiri. Yifan melepaskan kemejanya dengan perlahan memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut berototnya membuat pipi Joonmyeon merona kemerahan karenanya. Meski mereka sudah pernah melihat tubuh masing-masing tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi sebelumnya tapi Joonmyeon tetap saja merasa malu. Yifan menyeringai kecil melihat Joonmyeon yang menunduk dengan ujung kuping yang memerah, pria mungil di hadapannya ini benar-benar cute.

"Kita hanya akan mandi berendam bersama dan membersihkan diri, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Yifan berkata pelan dengan suara bassnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Joonmyeon merinding lalu menyalakan keran yang mengalirkan air hangat untuk mengisi bathtub.

"Hem, tentu" gumam Joonmyeon pelan, bahkan jika Yifan ingin melakukan hal 'lain' sekalipun Joonmyeon tidak akan keberatan, lagi pula sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak melakukannya. Yifan menarik perlahan ujung dari t-shirt yang dikenakan Joonmyeon berhasil membuat pria berkulit putih pucat itu terkejut dan menjerit kecil.

"Ap-a apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Joonmyeon bertanya takut-takut dan menurunkan kembali pakaiannya yang sedikit terangkat hasil karya tangan Yifan tadi.

"Bagaimana kita mandi jika kau masih berpakaian lengkap? Bajumu bisa basah semua nanti" Yifan berkata sambil tersenyum kecil dan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ah..benar juga, tapi aku bisa sendiri. Berbalik sana!" perintah Joonmyeon dan Yifan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhmu sebelumnya, lalu apa bedanya sekarang? Tapi baiklah aku akan berbalik. Kau puas?" Yifan lalu berbalik dan membelakangi Joonmyeon. menghadap kearah dinding tapi ada sebuah cermin yang cukup besar disana jadi, Yifan berbalik atau tidak pun ia tetap bisa meihat Joonmyeon menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu dengan perlahan. Jujur saja Yifan tidak yakin tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak setelah melihat kulit putih pucat Joonmyeon yang begitu menggoda itu. Ia berbalik setelah melihat Joonmyeon masuk kedalam bathtub dan Joonmyeon menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk berbalik." Gerutu Joonmyeon memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Kau lama sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar" ucap Yifan dan melepaskan potongan terakhir kain yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Joonmyeon hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Yifan memasukkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan kedalam bathtub yang sudah terisi setengah itu, Joonmyeon menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke bagian tepi lain dari bathtub memberi ruang untuk Yifan dan tungkai kakinya yang panjang. Yifan menghela nafas dalam ketika tubuhnya bersetuhan dengan air hangat yang membuatnya merasa rileks. Joonmyeon menatap lega kearah Yifan, entah kapan terakhir ia melihat wajah Yifan serileks itu. Yifan yang merasa diperhatikan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Joonmyeon, menarik tubuh ramping nan mungil itu mendekat ke arahnya. Joonmyeon tersentak kaget ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas pangkuan Yifan dan menatap Yifan dengan dua pasang matanya yang melebar dengan imutnya. Yifan menggumamkan kata sial dengan pelan ketika melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya seperti itu, Joonmyeon terlihat begitu imut dan menggoda dengan keadaanya sekarang. Dan detik berikutnya entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka sudah menyatu, bergerak dengan irama yang hanya mereka berdua bisa melakukannya. Perkiraan Yifan benar dan harapan Joonmyeon jadi kenyataan, mereka tidak hanya sekedar 'mandi' setelahnya.

…

Joonmyeon duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan bibir yang mengerucut, berbalutkan handuk yang hanya mampu menutupi sebagian kecil area tubuhnya saja. Pakaian satu-satunya yang dimilikinya basah dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa. Joonmyeon terlalu terburu-buru mengejar pesawat sehingga tidak sempat menyiapkan apa-apa. Salahkan jarak Korea-Kanada yang sangat jauh, ia harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam pesawat, dan jika ia ingin segera sampai satu-satunya jalan hanya lah dengan cara berangkat lebih cepat dan berangkat lebih cepat berarti tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama menyiapkan koper. Ia sedikit menyesal sekarang karena tidak berpikir panjang dan dengan bodohnya termakan bujukan Hyunseung untuk menyusul Yifan tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Kau pakai ini saja dulu, aku akan membelikan pakaian untukmu besok" Yifan menyerahkan sepasang piyama pada Joonmyeon.

"Pakaian siapa ini?" Joonmyeon bertanya dan meraih pakain itu dengan hati-hati.

"Itu piyamaku dulu saat tinggal disini, mungkin muat untukmu, coba saja" Yifan meyakinkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap piyama yang kini sudah berada ditangannya. Piyama itu berwarna hitam dengan bintik-bintik putih bertebaran di atasnya. Entah kenapa dadanya berdebar-debar sekarang, ia akan mengenakan pakaian Yifan. Pakaian yang sama yang membalut tubuh Yifan dulunya, seperti berbagi sedotan yang sama saat kau meminum bubble tea, tapi lebih dari itu karena mereka berbagi pakaian, dan anehnya Joonmyeon merasa special, astaga apa-apaan pikirannya itu. Joonmyeon tersipu sendiri dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Mau ku bantu pakainkan?" Tawar Yifan membuyarkan lamunan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mendelik tajam mendengarnya, selama ini Yifan memang berbakat melepaskan pakaiannya tapi Joonmyeon tidak perlu di bantu untuk memakainya juga.

"Memangnya aku bayi, aku bisa sendiri, sana pergi masa kau mau berada disini terus dan memperhatikanku berganti baju" Sungut Joonmyeon sedikit terganggu.

"Siapa tahu kau kesulitan, memangnya kau sudah bisa bangun? Tidak sakit lagi?" Yifan bertanya khawatir, Joonmyeon memang sedikit merintih tadi saat Yifan menurunkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tentu saja pinggul dan bagian tubuh bawahnya masih sedikit sakit tapi ia juga tidak akan membiarkan suami mesumnya ini melihatnya berganti baju. Bisa-bisa dia kembali diterkam dan besok malah benar-benar tidak bisa bangun. Joonmyeon hanya menatap Yifan tajam tanpa bicara tapi tatapannya jelas mengatakan 'sana pergi'.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbalik dan menutup mata" Yifan berbalik dan menutup matanya seperti bocah yang bermain petak umpet.

"Akukan menyuruhmu pergi tadi" Joonmyeon berseru keberatan.

"Aku tidak akan mengintip. Sudah sana cepat pakai bajunya, atau kau mau kita melanjutkan _makeup-sex_ kita tadi sampai besok pagi? Hem?" Yifan menggoda Joonmyeon dan dihadiahi timpukkan bantal oleh pria mungil itu. Pipi Joonmyeon sudah bersemu merah dan terasa sedikit hangat sekarang mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi sebelumnya. Dasar Yifan Bodoh,bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan entengnya. Lagipula Joonmyeon tidak akan menganggap kegiatan erotis mereka tadi sebagai makeup-sex atau apapun itu, jika mereka memang akan melakukannya untuk berbaikkan, harusnya mereka melakukannya dengan nyaman dan menikmati setiap momentnya dengan benar di atas ranjang, bukannya di kamar mandi didalam bathtub, tiga ronde tanpa jeda. Dasar mesum, rutuk Joonmyeon dalam hati.

Yifan menelan ludah menatap Joonmyeon yang sekarang setengah tenggelam oleh piyama yang telah dikenankan pria mungil itu. Itu adalah piyamanya saat menjadi mahasiswa dan ia meninggalkannya disini sewaktu berlibur musim panas bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yifan cukup terkejut karena ternyata piyama itu bahkan masih terlalu besar bagi Joonmyeon. Ujung dari lengan baju piyama itu jatuh tepat diatas punggung tangan Joonmyeon dan kerahnya sedikit longgar sehingga menampakan dengan jelas leher putih-pucat serta sebagian kecil dada bagian atas pria manis tersebut. Joonmyeon terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekarang di mata Yifan, begitu mungil dan menawan, Ah, Joonmyeon benar-benar harus lebih sering mengenakan pakainnya pikir Yifan. Ia jadi bersyukur sudah membuat basah pakaian Joonmyeon tadi.

"Cocok sekali untukmu"

"Cocok bagaimana? Jelas-jelas terlalu besar"

_Nope, its suit you so Damn Well…_

…

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja ke Kanada tanpa membicarakanya terlebih dulu denganku?" Junhyung bertanya kesal pada kekasihnya yang baru saja mendarat dari Kanada.

"Maaf Junie-ah, aku buru-buru. Tapi, aku sudah meninggalkan pesan kan" Hyunseung menatap Junhyung dengan tatapan memelas dan menggandeng manja lengan bertatoo kekasihnya itu.

"Huh! Pesan macam apa kau pikir itu? Aku bahkan jadi salah paham Karenanya, setidaknya hubungi aku" Gerutu Junhyung.

"Itu pesan yang singkat dan jelas. Kau saja yang tidak menangkapnya dengan benar" Hyunseung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, paham?" Junhyung menatap tajam kearah hyunseung yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Joonie itu teman favoriteku sekarang, dia manis dan ramah" Hyunseung berseru senang sementara Junhyung hanya menatap malas kearah lain mendengarnya. Kekasihnya ini kadang-kadang memang susah dimengerti dan selalu melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar sesukanya, apa lagi jika menyangkut hal 'favoritnya'.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, hem?" Junhyung bertanya kemudian.

"Kau? Tentu orang favorit nomor satu bagiku" Hyunseung berkata dengan santainya lalu mengecup pelan pipi Junhyung.

…

Joonmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan. Ia terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalu celah gorden menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu malas untuk bangun dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, berbalik dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang yifan yang berbaring tepat disampingnya dengan lengan yang seperti biasa melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Yifan dengan mata yang masih menutup semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ketika merasakan Joonmyeon bergerak dan berbalik di bawah rengkuhanya. _Hari apa ini? Rasanya malas sekali, apakah ini hari minggu? tapi kemarin rasanya bukan hari sabtu _pikir joonmyeon.

"Yifan-ah…"Panggil Joonmyeon sambil mengusakkan hidungnya kedada Yifan dengan perlahan.

"Hem…" Sahut Yifan entah sadar atau tidak.

"Hari ini hari apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, jum'at? kamis?" Yifan menjawab asal.

"Aku malas bangun, bisa kau biarkan aku tidur lebih lama hari ini?"

"Heum, tentu saja. Tidurlah lagi"

"Apa kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ehmm…Aku ingin makan sushi, ayo pergi ke rumah makan yang biasa" Joonmyeon berkata pelan sambil membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap Yifan yang masih berbaring dengan mata yang menutup.

"Apa kau lupa kita dimana?" Yifan membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan balas menatap Joonmyeon.

"Kita di kanada Joonmyeonie" tambahnya lagi. Seketika itu juga Joonmyeon bangkit dari tempat tidur melopat kecil menghampiri jendela dan menyibakkan gorden dengan secepat kilat. Menatap tidak percaya halaman luas yang terpampang dihadapannya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa mereka masih berada di kanada.

"Tapi kita bisa minta para pelayan untuk menyiapkan sushi jika mau" Yifan berkata pelan sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Joonmyeon dan memeluknya dari belakang. Joonmyeon sedikit kaget ketika lengan Yifan tiba-tiba sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Joonmyeon mencoba rileks dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yifan. membiarkan suami jangkungnya itu menciumi puncak kepala serta tengkuknya yang terekspos karena piyama kebesaran yang di kenakannya semalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan?" Tawar Yifan kemudian berhasil membuat pipi putih pucat Joonmyeon merona merah.

"Kedengarannya menarik"

…

Cuaca cukup bersahabat hari itu langit berwarna biru cerah meski udara yang berhembus terasa dingin. Musim gugur sudah hampir berakhir dan sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menggantikannya, tentu saja udara yang berhembus jadi cukup dingin. Kondisi taman yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat mereka merasa lebih leluasa, Joonmyeon terutama karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia pergi begitu jauh dari rumah. Mereka berjalan bersisian dengan tangan besar Yifan yang seperti biasa mengenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon yang lebih kecil. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka yang cukup kesiangan Yifan menyeret Joonmyeon keluar dari restoran kecil yang mereka singgahi dan menuntunya ke taman yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari situ. Yifan memutuskan untuk menyewa sepeda ketika melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang mengayuh benda beroda dua itu.

"Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda" Keluh Joonmyeon dengan bibir manyun.

"Kalau begitu biar ku bonceng" saran Yifan sambil menuntun sebuah sepeda yang telah di sewanya tadi.

"Aku tidak mau" Tolak Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau takut? Tenang saja kita tidak akan jatuh percaya saja padaku" ucap Yifan dan sekarang ia sudah menaiki sepeda itu.

"Siapa bilang aku takut?" Joonmyeon menatap kesal kearah yifan.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik" ucap Yifan lagi. Akhirnya Joonmyeon mau tidak mau bergerak mendekat kearah Yifan, menaiki sepeda itu di bagian belakang. Berpijak pada dua pijakkan kecil yang terletak didua sisi dari roda belakang sepeda tersebut dan bertumpu pada pundak kokoh Yifan.

"Kau siap?" Yifan menoleh menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang berada tepat di bahunya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika kita jatuh. Jadi hati-hati" Ancam Joonmyeon yang hanya ditanggapi Yifan dengan kekehan kecil. Yifan mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda itu bergerak maju menyusuri tepi jalan yang berada tepat dipinggiran taman. Semilir angin yang bertiup menyapu rambut mereka berdua, membawa aroma dari dedaunan yang beberapa diantaranya berguguran dan menerpa mereka. Yifan tertawa lepas menikmati moment ini, sementara Joonmyeon semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Yifan tidak perduli jika ia akan mencekik Yifan sampai kehabisan nafas. Bagaimana bisa Yifan tertawa-tawa seperti itu sementara dirinya begitu gemetar dan ketakutan, pikir Joonmyeon kesal. Yifan menoleh sedikit kearah samping memperhatikan sebentar Joonmyeon yang menutup erat kedua kelopak matanya. Sepertinya Joonmyeon benar-benar takut.

"Buka matamu" Gumam Yifan pelan, tapi Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng pelan dan lebih memilih membelit leher Yifan lebih kuat menggunakan kedua lengannya.

"Percayalah padaku, ini menyenangkan" seru Yifan lagi sambil tersenyum bodoh. Joonmyeon masih bertahan mengatup kedua kelopak matanya erat-erat, tapi ia juga mulai merasa penasaran. Jika Yifan bisa tertawa-tawa seperti itu pasti ini tidak terlalu buruk bukan? Joonmyeon menghitung pelan dalam hati sampai tiga dan membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Sulit memang pada awalnya karena angin yang terus-menerus menerpa wajahnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Joonmyeon mulai bisa meyesuaikan pandangannya. Benar, ini menyenangkan. Angin yang tadinya terasa begitu tajan menerpa mereka kini terasa seperti membelai pelan, pohon-pohon seolah berlari dan menari melambai-lambai disamping mereka. Joonmyeon melonggarkan pelukkannya dan mencoba berdiri lebih tegak dan entah sejak kapan ia dan Yifan kini tertawa besama dan meneriakkan hal tidak jelas. Tidak perduli pandangan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang yang mereka laluipada mereka.

Yifan terus mengayuh pedal sepeda yang mereka naiki, mereka baru berhenti ketika mencapai ujung dari jalan yang mereka lewati. Taman yang tadi entah sejak kapan sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka. Di ujung jalan ini terdapat jurang yang di batasi oleh pagar kayu berwarna putih yang berderet-deret panjang. Joonmyeon melompat turun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Berjalan menuju tepi dari jurang yang ada dihadapan mereka sambil menarik tangan Yifan yang telah memarkirkan sepeda mereka di salah satu pohon di sekitar situ. Mereka berdiri cukup lama menatap ujung dari jurang yang menuju hutan dan pegunungan.

"Apa Kau tahu, aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku sudah terlalu egois melobi luhan dan memintamu untuk menjadi pendampingku, itulah kenapa aku masih ragu dan menimbang-nimbang untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kita…" Yifan berkata pelan.

"Mungkin aku harus menunggumu lulus terlebih dahulu, atau mungkin jika aku beruntung moment itu akan datang dengan sendirinya…" Yifan berhenti sebentar dan menoleh menatap Joonmyeon yang telah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Yifan terjemahkan.

"Tapi, sepertinya sekarang aku tahu, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Seharusnya aku melamarmu dengan benar sedari awal, berlutut di hadapanmu dan memohon seperti pria-pria lainnya dan berkata 'Kim Joonmyeon menikahlah denganku'" Yifan mengenggam erat jemari Joonmyeon mengelus perlahan cincin pernikahan mereka yang melingkar dengan indahnya di jari manis Joonmyeon.

"Jadi apa kau akan berkata 'aku ingin kita menikah lagi disini? Haruskah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi?" Saran Joonmyeon tapi nada yang digunakkannya lebih seperti bertanya ketimbang menyarankan. Yifan menatap sekali lagi cincin yang melingkar di jari Joonmyeon lalu melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan heran. Sementara Yifan kini sudah berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon apakah kau bersedia menerima aku Wu Yifan, sebagai pendampingmu?" Yifan bertanya dengan serius kepada Joonmyeon, seolah mereka belum pernah menikah selama ini. Joonmyeon hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya dan mengangguk pelan. Yifan menyematkan kembali cincin pernikahan mereka kejari manis Joonmyeon dan bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Menatap lembut kearah Joonmyeon yang tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan haru. Tadinya Joonmyeon merasa lucu, tapi sekarang setelah yifan menyematkan cincin di jemarinya Joonmyeon merasa sedikit terharu dan rasanya begitu sesak oleh perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Yifan mengelus pelan pipi putih pucat Joonmyeon lalu memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan perlahan pada bibir mungil Joonmyeon. menikmati setiap detik moment ini dan merengkuh Joonmyeon semakin dalam kedalam pelukkannya.

"Saranghae…" Joonmyeon bergumam kecil disela ciuman mereka.

"Aku tahu…" gumam Yifan.

"Lama sekali baru mengaku" tambah Yifan lagi dan dihadiahi jitakkan kecil oleh Joonmyeon.

…

"Kalau tidak salah didekat sini ada sebuah jalan pintas menuju tempat kita makan siang tadi" Ucap Yifan, mereka tengah berjalan beriringan sekarang. Yifan memutuskan untuk menuntun sepeda yang tadi mereka sewa dan Joonmyeon berjalan dengan tenang disampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Joonmyeon menatap Yifan ragu.

"Tentu, ayo lewat sini" Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sebuah gang kecil yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Joonmyeon meremas erat lengan Yifan dengan khawatir, gang ini berdinding bata tua dan berlumut. Mengerikan seperti di film-film hantu pikir Joonmyeon. setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai di ujung lain dari gang itu. Dan benar saja mereka sekarang berdiri tepat di seberang jalan menuju rumah makan yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

"Benarkan, lihat kita sampai"Yifan menunjuk papan penunjuk jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Lalu kembali melangkah pelan dan membelok kesebuah belokkan yang menuju kesebuah gereja kecil dipinggir jalan.

"Mau apa kita kemari?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tentu saja menikah, kau sudah menerima lamaranku jadi sekarang kita akan menikah" Sahut Yifan enteng, Joonmyeon menatap tidak percaya kearahnya. Menggeleng kecil dan menurut saja ketika Yifan menuntunya memasuki gereja yang sunyi tersebut. Yifan menuntun Joonmyeon melewati bangku yang berderet-deret rapi menuju sebuah podium kecil terbuat dari kayu berukiran indah yang terletak dibagian depan gereja tersebut. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan podium tersebut.

Yifan menatap Joonmyeon yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti seseorang yang akan melakukan sumpah dan tersenyum lebar kearah Joonmyeon.

"Apakah kau, Wu Yifan bersedia memberikan rasa aman di tengah ketakutan, menemani di tengah kesepian dan rasa sakit, menjadi penuntun ditengah kebingungan dan mencitai Kim Joonmyeon sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku Bersedia" Yifan membuat dan menjawab sendiri ikrar pernikahan mereka, sementara Joonmyeon hanya bisa tertawa geli menatap suaminya itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Apakah Kau Kim Joonmyeon bersedia memberikan cintamu hanya pada Wu Yifan, menemaninya tidur setiap malamnya, menemaninya hingga tua dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi, mencintainya sepenuh hati dan selalu memaafkan kebodohannya tidak peduli seberapa marah pun dirimu?" Yifan berhasil membuat Jonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar janji yang di ajukannya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa sulit sekali" Protes Joonmyeon sambil menahan tawa.

"Katakan saja kau bersedia" Paksa Yifan. Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan mata tersenyumnya. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku…"

"AKU KEBERATAN"

…

Joonmyeon baru saja akan mengatakan 'Aku bersedia' ketika suara lain datang dari arah pintu gereja dan mengintrupsinya.

"AKU KEBERATAN" ucap suara berat itu. Yifan dan Joonmyeon menoleh kaget kearah Pintu dan menemukan seseorang berdiri disana.

"Appa?" Gumam Joonmyeon tidak peryaca, bagaimana bisa Appanya berada disini?

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah tanpa persetujuan dariku" Ucap pria paruh baya tersebut sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah mereka berdua.

"Apa kah kau tidak akan memberi Appa-mu ini pelukkan Joonie?" Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Appa" Joonmyeon berseru pelan lalu melompat kepelukkan pria paruh baya yang secara tidak terduganya bisa berada disitu.

"Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu Joonie" Gumam Siwon pelan dan memeluk lebih erat putra bungsu kesayangannya itu.

…

TBC

And a few things I want to say based on the Previous and this chap…

- Yes, Hyunseung is a good person, he just clueless that his affection towards Joonmyeon is a bit over and made Yifan jealous, and Junhyung is his lovers the man with tattoo.

- I laugh out loud when a reread the part where Yifan tripped by his own feet, ah it looks like the picture of him tripped on running man stay way to strong in my mind, kekeke (mianhe Yifan-ah)

- I knew Suho is able to ride a bicycle but he can't in here, just because.

- And for those who ask for MPREG, I'm so sorry guys I can't make it, I just can't stand the image of Suho get preggo, Huhu sorry for disappointing you but I'll make it up, they'll have kids but not now, there're still a lot I wanna add in this story before they reach that stage.

- I'm sorry for the long update too..

- And yes I know this chap pretty boring and all of you maybe yawning while reading this, mianhae.

- And the last, A little shout out for Lu-ge Wifeu Ya, I Hope you enjoy this, thanks for being my first reader and keep supporting me all this time ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Title: The Marriage

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho

Description :

_"Because when you marrying someone it means you're marrying his whole family too._''

Note : Wave~~ Like usual wanna say thanks for all of my readers and reviewers^^

The 6th Chap is here ^^/

.

.

.

_Are you happy with him?_

_._

_Never Better…_

.

.

.

Air hangat mengucur deras dari shower yang terletak tepat satu jengkal di atas kepala Joonmyeon. Uap hangat yang menguar membuat dinding kaca yang berada disekitarnya kabur oleh embun. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, semuanya terasa terjadi begitu cepat. Joonmyeon tidak pernah menyangka ayahnya akan jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk menemuinya. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tidak berusaha untuk hadir di acara pernikahannya lantas apa yang membuatnya kemari, sejauh ini sekarang?

Setelah mengganti baju dengan sebuah sweater dan celana santai yang di ambilnya di antara deretan baju-baju lama milik Yifan (Mereka tidak sempat membeli baju baru untuk Joonmyeon tadi), Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk kecil yang terkalung seadanya di lehernya. Berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Queen size yang terletak tepat di dekat jendela. Menatap kaget punggung ayahnya yang entah bagaimana bisa berdiri di sana di dpoan jendela.

"Appa?" Panggil Joonmyeon pelan.

"Oh kau sudah selesai? Ah sini biar Appa bantu" Siwon mendekat kearah Joonmyeon mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di leher Joonmyeon dan mengarahkan putra bungsu kesayangannya itu untuk duduk dihadapannya di atas Love seat yang terletak di depan tempat tidur. Siwon menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan untuk mengeringkan rambut Joonmyeon. ia mengusap-usap kepala Joonmyeon dengan telaten.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan membuat Appanya tersebut berhenti sesaat namun kembali mengusap kepalanya kemudian.

"Tidak, semua baik-baik saja" sahut Appanya dengan nada suara dinginnya yang khas.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelahnya, hanya suara gesekkan handuk dan rambut Joonmyeon yang terdengar. Setelah dirasanya cukup kering, siwon berhenti mengusap kepala Joonmyeon dan menatap Joonmyeon yang masih menunduk menatap lantai. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk menatap Appanya itu ketika ia merasa sang Appa berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Joonmyeonie, apa kau bahagia?" Desis Siwon perlahan hampir tak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Joonmyeon.

…

Siwon tidak terlahir dari kalangan berada yang hidup dengan mewah, Kibum almarhum istrinyalah yang terlahir dari kalangan itu. Ia hidup dengan sederhana dengan kedua orang tuanya, baru ketika ia menikah dengan perempuan berkulit seputih salju itulah ia mengenal yang namanya kemewahan. Mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam sebelumnya selama dua tahun, ayah Kibum tentu tidak akan senang jika ia tahu putri tunggal tercintanya berhubungan dengan pria yang tidak berasal dari derajat yang sama dengan mereka. Ketika Siwon memutuskan untuk menikahi Kibum dan memberanikan diri melamar putri dari Kim Corp. yang begitu terkenal itu ia tidak pernah berpikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah, ia sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi Tuan Kim punya pemikiran lain, ia bersedia putrinya menikah dengan Siwon dengan Syarat siwon melepaskan marga Choi yang dimilikinya menjadi Kim, dan bersedia Hidup layaknya seorang Kim. Terkungkung dan di atur serta memiliki kebebasan yang terbatas dan tentu dengan kemewahan hidup yang mengikat. Siwon bersedia selama ia bisa bersama dengan Kibum.

Kibum divonis menderita gangguan pernafasan kronis di bulan ketiganya mengandung Joonmyeon. Dokter menyarankannya untuk menggugurkan bayi kecil yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung. Tapi Ibu mana didunia ini yang rela membunuh calon putranya sendiri. Kibum begitu yakin bahwa bayi yang berada dikandungannya kali ini pun berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Siwon sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia tentu khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak akan mungkin bisa mengorbankan buah hati mereka sendiri. Joonmyeon lahir lima bulan kemudian dengan keadaan premature. Kondisi Kibum yang melemah memaksanya melahirkan lebih awal dari seharusnya. Siwon masih ingat betapa kecilnya tubuh putra bungsu mereka ketika ia menggendong bayi mungil itu. Setelah melahirkan Joonmyeon keadaan Kibum semakin memburuk, ia terpaksa dipisahkan dari seluruh putranya untuk perwatan yang lebih intensif. Tidak ada yang lebih disesalkan Kibum sepanjang hidupnya selain hal itu, ia bahkan tidak sempat menggendong Joonmyeon dengan benar. Ia tidak sempat mengurus putra terakhirnya itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada kesembilan putranya yang lain. Dan Kibum pada akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di usia Joonmyeon yang ketujuh bulan. Balita mungil itu bahkan belum bisa berjalan. Hal terakhir yang diingat Kibum tentang putra kecilnya itu adalah kulit putih yang sama sepertinya, dan mata yang begitu mirip dengan Siwon.

Jika Siwon biasanya sibuk, setelah Kibum meninggal pria itu seolah tenggelam dan menghilang ditengah kesibukkannya sekarang. Kepergian Kibum merupakan pukulan keras baginya. Siwon terpuruk dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya dengan cara menenggelamkan diri ditengah-tengah kesibukkannya mengurus Kim Corp. dan terbukti perusahaan itu semakin besar dibawah pimpinannya. Jika ia biasanya akan pulang setiap hari untuk mencium satu persatu dahi putranya, setelah Kibum tiada ia tidak lagi melakukannya. Pada awalnya hanya berminggu-minggu tidak pulang, namun kemudian minggu berubah menjadi bulan, dan bulan berubah menjadi tahun. Luhan dan Xiumin pada awalnya akan bertanya pada para pelayan mereka kenapa Ayah mereka tidak pulang, atau kenapa Ayah tidak datang saat malam _Thanksgiving _ataupun saat paskah dan terkadang Natalpun sama. Tapi akhirnya mereka terbiasa bahwa Ayah mereka sibuk dan sebagai putra tertua mereka memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga adik-adik mereka yang jauh lebih muda. Joonmyeon terutama karena putra bungsu keluarga Kim tersebut bahkan dengan menyedihkannya hanya pernah melihat ibu mereka, wanita yang melahirkannya beberapa kali sepanjang hidupnya dan salah satunya adalah ketika pemakaman sang Eomma.

Kehilangan Ibu mereka ternyata juga membuat mereka bersepuluh kehilangan sosok seorang Ayah. Siwon mengabaikan putra-putranya seolah menutup mata pada kenyataan bahwa bocah-bocah polos itu membutuhkannya lebih dari apapun. Kesepuluh putranya belajar tumbuh untuk saling melindungi karenanya, karena tidak ada orang lain yang mereka miliki selain diri mereka sendiri dan satu sama lain. Joonmyeon diculik dari Taman Kanak-kanaknya saat ia berusia 5 tahun dan semua orang panik. Siwon tersadar setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Joonmyeon menghilang. Ia gemetar membayangkan harus kehilangan putra bungsunya itu. Belum habis ia berduka atas kepergian Kibum dan ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan seorang putra lagi. Semua upaya di kerahkan untuk menemukkan Joonmyeon dan pada akhirnya bocah mungil itu ditemukkan dibawah sebuah jembatan tua di daerah kawasan kumuh, menggigil dan ketakutan setelah ditinggalkan oleh sang penculik yang ketakutan lalu kabur. Joonmyeon mengalami trauma sesudahnya, ia berhenti bicara selama setahun dan takut berlebihan terhadap suhu dingin. Siwon begitu menyesali kejadian itu, ia menyesal telah mengabaikan putra-putranya, menyesal berpikir bahwa ia bisa memberi mereka kebahagiaan dengan materi dan merasa bahwa dirinya masih berduka atas kepergian Kibum. Joonmyeon mengalami terapi intensive setelah keajdian tersebut dan berhasil sembuh, tapi ia memiliki phobia terhadap suhu dingin setelahnya sebagai bekas dari kejadian yang dialaminya. Siwon mencoba bangkit setelahnya mencoba kembali menjadi figure ayah yang seharusnya. Ia masih tetap sibuk tapi ia akan berusah untuk pulang saat thanksgiving dan natal sesekali. Ya sesekali, karena Kim Corp. dengan perkembangannya yang pesat tetap menyita sebagian besar waktunya.

Ketika berita Joonmyeon menghilang sampai ditelinganya, Siwon benar-benar panik. Kejadian Joonmyeon diculik dan Trauma membuatnya khawatir dan dengan segera mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk mencari putra bungsunya itu. Dan betapa lega sekaligus terkejut dan tidak senangnya Siwon begitu mengetahui bahwa Joonmyeon hanya pergi ke Kanada untuk menyusul 'suaminya' yang dinikahinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Joonmyeon tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal ceroboh dan tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Siwon sedari awal memang tidak begitu senang dengan keputusan Joonmyeon menikah, ia tidak mengerti kenapa kesembilan putranya yang lain memutuskan untuk menerima sebuah lamaran untuk adik bungsu mereka. Siwon merasa Joonmyeon masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, rasanya baru kemarin Joonmyeon merengek-rengek minta dibiarkan kuliah di Jepang, bagaimana bisa sekarang putra bungsunya itu akan menikah dan tinggal dengan orang asing yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Bisa dikatakan Siwon sedikit menentang keputusan menikahkan Joonmyeon ini, dan kejadian Joonmyeon pergi ke Kanada tanpa kabar ini hanya membuatnya semakin gusar. Ia menganggap Yifanlah yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini. Jika pria berkewarganegaraan Kanada itu tidak pernah masuk kedalam kehidupan keluarga mereka, tentu semuannya akan baik-baik saja.

…

"Kenapa Appa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku bahagia" Sahut Joonmyeon setelah memproses cukup lama pertanyaan Ayahnya itu.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap sang Appa terdengar lega.

"Jika menurutmu pernikahan ini tidak membuatmu merasa bahagia, kau berhak untuk menceraikan Yifan kau tahu?" tambah Siwon lagi dan Joonmyeon menatap tidak percaya pada Appanya itu.

"Kenapa Appa berkata seperti itu?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan.

"Kebahagianmu adalah yang terpenting Joonmyeonie, seluruh hyungmu mungkin berpikir Yifan cocok untukmu tapi jika kau merasa tidak senang atas keputusan mereka dan merasa tidak bahagia, Appa akan selalu berada dipihakmu jika kau membutuhkan" Joonmyeon semakin terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Appanya.

"Ayah tidak akan memaksamu menjalani sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bahagia, hyung-hyungmu bebas menentukan siapa yang mereka cintai, dan kaupun sama" Gumam Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa Sehun-hyung dijodohkan?" Joonmyeon bertanya jengkel.

"Itu hal yang berbeda, yang terpenting kau tidak harus menjadi seorang Wu jika kau tidak merasa bahagia, mengerti?" Siwon menatap tajam kearah Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apanya yang berbeda? Aku dan Sehun-hyung itu sama. Kami putra Appa, apakah Appa pikir aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa Sehun-hyung dijodohkan dengan Jaejoon-hyung? Mereka korban dari keambisiusan appa kan? Semuanya untuk kepentingan Kim Corp. bukan? Jadi berhenti mengada-ada tentang pernikahku Appa, Appa tidak perlu ikut campur, Appa bahkan tidak datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan kami, lantas apa yang membuat Appa berpikir bisa mengatur pernikahan kami sekarang?" Joonmyeon berkata dengan kesal, ia tidak perduli jika ia berlaku tidak sopan pada Ayahnya.

"Jaga Cara Bicaramu Kim Joonmyeon!" Siwon berseru kasar, Joonmyeon menatap ayahnya itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku sudah bukan Kim Joonmyeon lagi Appa, suka atau tidak sekarang aku seorang Wu, dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya sedikitpun" Joonmyeon menyahut tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Siwon hanya menghela nafas sambil menggaruk pelan keningnya, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya jika ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayah akan menghormati keputusanmu. Tapi, kau tetap harus ingat, jika kau tidak bahagia, kau punya ayah dan ayah akan mengurus semuannya untukmu" Siwon mengakhiri perkataannya dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Joonmyeon terduduk lesu diatas lantai setelah sang Appa menghilang dibalik pintu.

Joonmyeon merasa begitu kesal dan sekaligus sedih, bagaimana bisa Appanya bicara seperti itu. Apakah ia terlihat tidak bahagia? Joonmyeon tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi, entah bagaimana ia yakin bahwa Appa-nya sudah salah menilai tentang kehidupannya bersama Yifan.

…

Joonmyeon menyusuri tangga dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Yifan tidak berada di kamar mereka dan Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk mencari suaminnya itu. Menengok sekilas ke ruang tamu yang kosong lalu kembali berjalan kearah dapur yang terletak di bagian belakang kediaman Wu tersebut. Yifan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan sambil memijit pelan keningnya, Joonmyeon yang melihatnya segera berjalan kearah Yifan dan mengusap pelan bahu suami jangkungnya itu.

"Lelah?" Tanya Joonmyeon perlahan. Yifan merilekskan tubuhnya begitu merasakan tangan kecil milik Joonmyeon mengelus lembut pundaknya, membiarkan rasa nyaman yang diberikan pendamping mungilnya itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hemm, sedikit" gumam Yifan perlahan lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menarik tangan kecil Joonmyeon sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Yifan memeluk erat pinggang ramping istri mungilnya itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya terseyum kecil dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Yifan. ia mengusap perlahan surai pirang milik Yifan dan mengelus kecil punggung pria jangkung tersebut dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kau tidak akan menceraikanku bukan?" Yifan bertanya pelan, begitu pelan hingga Joonmyeon ragu apakah Yifan sedang berbicara ataukah ia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Aku akan selalu membuatmu merasa bahagia, lagipula kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi" Yifan berkata lagi, Ah…sepertinya entah bagaimana Yifan sudah tau tentang pembicaraannya dan Appanya tadi.

"Hem, bukankah aku sudah berkata 'bersedia'?" Joonmyeon balas bertanya pelan. Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepasang mata Joonmyeon dalam-dalam. Joonmyeon menatap balik kearahnya dengan lembut. Yifan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus perlahan pipi putih pucat Joonmyeon, Rasanya seperti mimpi saja ia bisa memiliki pria mungil ini seutuhnya sekarang. Joonmyeon menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Yifan lalu mencum kecil ujung hidung suaminya itu.

"Aku mengantuk dan lelah" gumam Joonmyeon sambil menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Yifan, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Yifan dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Joonmyeon yang beraroma mint, pasta gigi yang digunakan pria mungil itulah pasti penyebabnya.

"Apa aku perlu menggendongmu?" goda Yifan. Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng kecil lalu menarik lengan Yifan, bermaksud mengajak suami jangkungnya itu kembali ke kamar mereka. Mereka sudah hampir mencapai pintu dapur ketika Yifan berhenti berjalan dan kini giliran tangan besarnya yang menarik tangan kecil Joonmyeon dan menggenggamnya erat. Joonmyeon berhenti lalu berbalik dan menatap heran kearah Yifan.

"Apakah kau bahagia Joonmyeonie?"

"Tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya"

…

Siwon berpamitan pada Joonmyeon keesokkan paginya, ia harus segera pergi ke Berlin untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya yang lain. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluk erat Appanya itu, berharap semoga Appanya itu bisa mengerti tentang hubungannya dan Yifan. Ia baik-baik saja dan Pria paruh baya itu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Joonie, kau tahu harus melakukan apa jika terjadi sesuatu bukan?" Ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukkan yang diberikannya pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Joonmyeon adalah pendamping saya sekarang, dan membahagiakan serta menjaganya adalah sebuah kewajiban sekaligus kehormatan bagi saya" Yifan memilih untuk menyahut perkataan siwon. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Appa jaga diri Appa baik-baik, jangan sampai terlalu kelelahan" tambah Joonmyeon. Siwon menatap sekali lagi putra bungsunya yang sekarang berdiri dengan tenang, lengan panjang milik suaminnya melingkar dengan protektif dipinggangnya. Dan dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas sekali pria mungil itu merasa nyaman.

"Hem, Appa pergi dulu ne, jaga diri kalian baik-baik"

…

'_Siwon-ah, bisakah kau menjanjikanku sesuatu?'_

'_Apapun, kibum, apapun akan kulakukan, tapi kumohon bertahanlah'_

'_Aku ingin kau menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk Joonie kita,,,'_

'_Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus berjanji bahwa joonie kecil kita akan selalu bahagia, tebuskanlah rasa bersalahku yang tidak bisa menemaninya Siwon-ah, bisakah kau menjanjikan itu padaku?'_

'_Tentu, aku berjanji kibumie, aku berjanji' _

"Semoga keputusanku kali ini tidak salah, kibumie" Siwon bergumam kecil.

…

"Aku hanya takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh, bagaimana jika semua ini tidak sesuai yang kita harapkan? Tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya? Atau apakah aku sudah cukup pantas…"

"Kau hanya perlu yakin Jongin-ah, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku itulah yang terpenting"

…

"Kau! Pria Jalang dan Kurang Ajar! Tinggalkan putraku, Kau dengar aku?! Menajuhlah dari Putraku! Menjijikan!"

"Aku yakin, aku kuat. Aku kuat. Aku…"

…

"Maafkan kami tuan, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan istri anda tidak dapat tertolong lagi"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan mengada-ada! Rumah sakit macam apa ini?! Katakan itu tidak benar, oh Tuhan Tidak, Tidak Mungkin…"

…

TBC

-Oh God another lame chapter, I'm sorry guys T.T

(Author lagi BT tingkat DEWA gara-gara EXO Show Time Ep.2. I prefer the first Episode)


End file.
